Clannad - Míg él a Boldogság
by Tandouji
Summary: Ez a már meglévő, de angol nyelvű fanficem magyar változata. Egy eredeti történet, eredeti szereplőkkel, ami ismerősnek tűnhet, de a végén mégis lehet benne meglepetés. Minden nem saját apróságra Maeda Junnak és a Keynek vannak kizárólagos jogai.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Fejezet**

**Így kezdődött**

A minap találkoztam egy Tomoya nevű fiatal férfival, akivel, mint kiderült, sok közös van bennünk. Példának okáért, ő is Hikarizakában nőtt fel, ő is a Hikarizaka Private Highschoolban végzett, és ott ismerte meg élete szerelmét. A Vicc az, hogy mikor minap találkoztam vele, a gyönyőrű feleseége, Nagisa, és a 6 éves kislánya, Ushio is vele volt. A Kislány nem sokára kezdi az iskolát. Na igen... Amikor az én kislányom kezdte az iskolát... Na az sem tegnap volt...

De az én történetem ezelőtt 19 évvel kezdődik, és olyan pontosan emlékszem mindenre, mintha tegnap lett volna.

* * *

Anno az én történetem egy szép tavaszi reggelen kezdődött, még 1994-ben, mikor elkezdtem a Gimit, a Hikarizakában. Azon a bizonyos reggelen korán keltem fel, felkaptam magamra az egyenruhámat, lerohantam a földszintre, és levágódtam az asztalhoz, hogy gyorsan megreggelizzek. A szüleimet alig vettem észre, csak odavetettem nekik egy "Jó reggelt"-et. Hamar befaltam a reggelimet, felkaptam a cipőmet, és már nyargaltam is az iskola felé.

- Elmentem!  
- Legyen jó napod kicsim!

Még hallottam, ahogy anyukám utánam kiált, de már nem válaszoltam. Rohantam, mint a nyúl. Nem akartam elkésni már az első napon. Anno a középsuliban nagy lógós voltam, és sokszor szórakoztam el a jó jegyeimet, ami után aztán örültem, hogy sikerült bejutnom a Hikarizakába, és nem kellett költöznöm a suli miatt. Ebben az évben úgy határoztam, hogy mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy jól sikerüljenek az itteni éveim, és a kezdet ehhez az iskola Színházklubja lehet, amibe mindenképpen szerettem volna bejutni. Már vagy öt perce futottam, alig fújtatva, mikor megláttam a legjobb barátomat, Takashit, aki nagy nyugodtan sétált előttem.

- Oi Takashi! Mögötted!  
- Huh?

Takashinak nem volt elég ideje, hogy megforduljon, mert nyakszirten csaptam. Erre felordított, és futni kezdett utánam. Nem igazán dühből tette ezt, mint inkább szórakozásból, mivel már általános óta így ugrattuk egymást. Már hozzá volt edződve az ilyen poénjaimhoz, és most is nevetve futottunk fel a dombon, az úton, ami az iskola kapujához vezetett. Elrohantunk a többiek mellett, akik csak döbbenten bámultak utánunk. Mikor a kapuba értünk, én csak gyengén lihegtem, de Takashi alig állt a lábán. Mindig is én voltam a jobb hosszútávfutó, ő inkább az erő alapú sportokban volt jó, mint a különböző hajító sportok, és jól is verekedett, amiben ugyan én magam sem maradtam adósa, de ő volt a jobb.

- Na jó... Ha megkérhetlek, ezt ne ismételjük meg jó?!  
- Kérni kérheted, de nem fogom vissza magam!

Jót nevettem barátomon, aki most úgy fújtatott, mint egy gőzmozdony hegymenetben, én meg már kipihenten egyenesedtem ki mellette. Most a hátára csaptam, amitől majd kiköpte a tüdejét.

- Na nem baj, majd legközelebb visszafogom magam kicsit!  
- Na kösz szépen!

Mikor aztán Takashi nagy nehezen összekaparta magát, beléptünk a kapun, és irány az új életünk. Miközben befelé sétáltunk, amolyan urizáló modorban ugrattuk egymást.

- És Owazato-san, milyen érzés a Gimnáziumi élet?  
- El kell mondjam Kiriha-dono, hogy nagyszerű érzés! Mintha újjászülettem volna!

Jót nevettünk ezen, hiszen mindig megtaláltuk a módját, hogy jó vicceket csináljunk a helyzetünkből. Miközben sétáltunk befelé, Takashi odafütyült a lányoknak, néha megbámulta, vagy egy-két huncut megjegyzést tett rájuk. Rém idegesítő volt ilyenkor.

- Abbahagynád? Agyvízkövesedést kapok tőled!  
- Ugyan menj már! Ez a gimi öcsém, itt a lányok nem csak cukik, hanem gyönyörűek is!

Mindig ezt csinálta, ráadásul még jóképű is volt hozzá, amihez a Fekete vállig érő haj és a mélyfekete szemek is segítettek. Ráadásul sportos volt, legalábbis a felsőteste, és az arcélei is szépen kialakultak. Néha mondogatta, hogy én sem vagyok egy csúnya fiú, még férfi szemmel nézve sem, csak épp talán félek a lányoktól... Jah persze... A lányok rám sem néznek, amíg ő mellettem van. Sokat ugratott is ezzel a dologgal.

- Te nézd csak ott azt a kislányt! Ahhoz mit szólsz?

Előttünk nem sokkal egy középmagas, hosszú barna hajú lány haladt, ahogy elmentünk mellette, láttam, hogy álmatag zöld szemei vannak, épp olvas, és olvasószemüveget visel.

- Na? Mit szólsz?  
- Szépnek szép... De Otaku!  
- Mi az az Otaku?  
- Láttad mit olvas?

Takashi értetlenül hátranézett és vizsgálgatta a lányt, aki elmerült a könyve olvasásában. Mikor visszafordult, még értetlenebb fejet vágott.

- Mi van vele?  
- Az egy Yaoi manga!  
- És?  
- A Yaoi a biszex, és érezhetően Homi fiúk huncutkodásairól szól...  
- Eeeek!

Imádtam, mikor Takashi így reagál dolgokra. Mindig is egy kicsit tudatlan alak volt, aki nem sokat adott az ilyen apró cseprő dolgokra, mint ez. Őt a sport, és a nők érdekelték, semmi más. Mikor aztán a régi épületbe értünk, vállon taszítottam, és meglódultam.

- Nem tudsz elkapni!  
- Na ne!

Elkezdtünk rohanni, mint az őrültek, fel a másodikra, és ahogy elfutottunk az egyik kisebb szoba mellett, egy női hang utánunk kiáltotta:

- Hé! Ne rohangáljatok a folyosón!

Mikor épp az osztálytermünk ajtajába értem, és be akartam nyitni, még hátranéztem, hogy hol jön Takashi, aki most is lemaradt mint a borravaló, majd felrántottam az ajtót, és egy nagy "Győztem!" kiáltással akartam belépni köszönés helyett, ám ehelyett valaminek, vagy valakinek nekimentem.

- Oof!

Nagy puffanással ez a valaki leérkezett a földre, és ahogy lenéztem, szinte szoborrá dermedtem. Egy angyali szépségű lány ült előttem a földön. Hihetetlenül szép, arányos alkat, hosszú, derékig érő aranyszőke haj, és ahogy rám emelte a tekintetét, akkor akadt csak el igazán a lélegzetem: Megbabonázó gyönyörű Zafírkék szemek.

- Jajj.. Sajnálom, nem akartalak fellökni!

Kinyújtottam a kezem felé.

- Gyere, felsegítelek!  
- Ez lenne a legkevesebb!

A hangja angyalian szépen csengett. Lehetséges, hogy egy ilyen szép lány egyáltalán létezzen? Ahogy felhúztam, alig hittem el, de alig volt alacsonyabb nálam, bár ez nem csoda, hisz én magam sem voltam egy óriás.

- Na nézd már! Helló szépségem!

Takashi persze most is a legrosszabbkor szólt közbe, mikor épp szólni akartam, de a szokásos bunkó megszólalásában megszakította az előbbi női hang, ami egy Kékes hajú, és zöldeskék szemű lányhoz tartozott, akinek piros karszalagja volt, ami azt hirdette, hogy a Diáktanács rendvédelmi csapatának tagja.

- Aha! Megvagy! Most velem jössz fiacskám!

Elkapta Takashi fülét, és vonszolta maga után. Szegény Takashi elkeseredetten kiáltozott utánam, és próbálta bebizonyítani, hogy nem csak az ő hibája volt, de mindhiába, a hangja elhalt a folyosón, és én visszafordultam az előttem álló csodához, aki most zavarodottan nézett ki a fejéből.

- Ez meg mi volt?  
- Nos... A barátomnak úgy tűnik gondjai vannak az idősebbekkel...

Zavartan vakargattam a nyakamat, mire ő még jobban megzavarodott, vagy legalábbis úgy tűnt.

- De Sanako-senpai nagyon dühösnek tűnt!  
- Sanako?  
- Igen... Tokiwa Sanako, a Diáktanács egyik Másodéves tagja.  
- Te aztán sokat tudsz róla...  
- Igen, mert a középsuliban is a Senpaiom volt.

Na ez érdekes volt. Ez a szép lány most olyan kedvesen mosolygott most rám, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Érezhetően nem volt rám dühös, és nem akart agyon ütni, pedig oka az lehetett volna rá. Én nem tudtam merre folytassam innen, így inkább a legnyilvánvalóbbat tettem, és kezet nyújtottam neki.

- Kiriha Yamato vagyok!  
- Kanusuki Sayuri! Örvendek!

Megint csak kedvesen mosolygott. Erre már tényleg nem volt mit csinálni, szereztem magamnak egy barátot. Csengettek, és elkezdődött a nap, először is egy kis köszöntő ünnepséggel, amit az udvaron rendeztek meg, majd elkezdődtek az órák, amik közben aztán Takashi is visszatért. Annyira megrángatták szerencsétlent, hogy vérvörös volt mindkét füle. Ebédszünet következett, ami mindjárt azzal kezdődött, hogy Takashi majdnem leharapta a fejem.

- Azért egy jó szót szólhattál volna az érdekemben öregem!  
- Sajnálom, de mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, az a lány elrángatott, és én csak álltam, mint a faszent!  
- Épp ez az!

Feltett kézzel próbáltam menekülni a szitokáradat elől, amit most a fejemhez vágott, de szerencsére nem sokáig tartott ez sem. Nem sokára lementünk az ebédlőbe, kivettük az ebédünket, és leültünk egy szabad asztalhoz. Nem sokáig ültünk egyedül, mert egy ismerős alak villant a perifériás látásomba, majd egy ismerős hang szólított meg.

- Yamato-kun, nem baj, ha leülök hozzátok?

Sayuri volt az, akinek nem tudtam ellenállni, és intettem, hogy helyezkedjen csak el mellettem. Közben Takashi vicces arccal intett felé, és odasúgta:

- Na, csak van neked ízlésed öregem!  
- Nem szép dolog sugdolózni, pláne nem társaságban.

Ezt már Sanako-Senpai mondta... El sem hiszem, hogy Sayuri rám ragasztotta ezt, aki most leült Takashi mellé, és láthatóan megint nem volt jó hangulatban. Kissé agresszív, nagyhangú és erőszakos lánynak tű Arcsa mindent elárult.

- "Segíts!"

Sayuri jót kuncogott ezen az arckifejezésen, majd kedvesen mosolyogva próbálta oldani a feszült hangulatot.

- Na és, kinek milyen terve van a mai napra!?  
- Én részemről igyekszem majd minél messzebb elkerülni ezt a nőszemélyt!

Takashi rémült arccal mutatott Sanakora, aki most elmosolyodott, és valamivel nyugodtabban mondta:

- Nyugi, ha tudod tartani magad a szabályokhoz, akkor nem lesz velem bajod!  
- Igenis!

Takashi vigyázzba vágta magát és tisztelgett, amit Sanako nyilván félre értett, és most dühösen visszanyomta a székébe.

- Első szabály: Ezt ne csináld többet!  
- Rendben...

Szegény Takashi most még jobban kiborult, mint valaha. Sayuri már nem tudta visszatartani a kacagását, és én is csak eltakartam az arcomat, hogy ne röhögjek Takashi szemébe. Sanako is nagy nehezen elmosolyogta magát. Sayuri folytatta:

- És? Valami tervek a klubélettel kapcsolatban?

Én bólintottam, mert nekem konkrét tervem volt, de Takashi csak lógni akart. Én ugyan nem bántam, nagy idióta tudott lenni időnként, és ezt nem is rejtette Véka alá.

- Akkor adjunk bele mindent, jó?!

Mindannyian mosolyogva nyugtáztuk ezt. Mikor aztán az iskola véget ért arra a napra, Takashi és én ballagtunk hazafelé a domboldalon. Az iskola épp olyan szép volt, mint amilyennek láttuk anno, amikor még kisiskolás korunkban láttuk, mikor még csak álmodoztunk róla. Sétáltunk a virágzó cseresznyefák alatt, amik egy lég szép, romantikus környezetet adtak. Én elbambultam egy kicsit, és Takashi szerette ezt kihasználni.

- Azért legközelebb figyelmeztess, ha ez a nő a közelemben jár!  
- Neve is van, Sanako-nak hívják.  
- Ezt meg honnan tudod?  
- Sayuritól.  
- Ki az a Sayuri?

Ja igen... Ezt el sem mondtam még neki, de hamar rájött.

- Ja, a kis szőke nem?  
- De az!  
- Elég csinos kislány ám!  
- Az!  
- És csábos!  
- Az...  
- És te fülig belé estél!  
- Aha...

Erre hangosan hahotázni kezdett. Nem is hittem el, de kihasználta a bambulásomat, és elkapott. Legszívesebben lecsaptam volna, de akkor eszembe jutott, hogy min ment keresztül Sanako miatt. Inkább csak megveregettem a vállát.

- Na jó, most már elég legyen belőled haver!

Ezzel szétváltak az útjaink, és én nagy nyugodtan hazasétáltam. Mikor hazaértem, természetesen kiáltottam is az ajtóból:

- Megjöttem!  
- Üdv itthon kicsim! Milyen volt a napod?  
- Ha én azt elmesélem... !

Jót derültem, hiszen sikerült legalább egy jó barátot már az első napon, ha nem épp kettőt.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Fejezet**

**Bejutni a Színház Klubba**

És most itt ülök, ebben a hangulatos kis étteremben ami nem is olyan régen nyílt meg, és velem szemben egy gyönyörű kis család. Tomoya, az apa úgy 25-6 éves, Nagisa, a felesége egy kicsivel idősebb, és ott ül köztük az édes kislányuk, Ushio, aki most a szülei által rendelt Narancslevet szürcsölgeti. Igazán szívderítő látvány. Tomoya nyilván nem ok nélkül büszke kis családjára, és egy pillanatra sem veszi le vigyázó tekintetét két legdrágább kincséről.

- Bár Yuuki is itt lenne most!  
- Yuuki? Ő a kislányod?

Bólintottam Nagisa kedves kérdésére. Már egyszer elmeséltem mindkettőjüknek, hogy nekem is van egy kis családom, ami nagyon hasonlít az övékhez.

- Na igen... Most 10 éves, és biztosan szeretné Ushiot!  
- Egyébként hol van most a lányod?  
- Délen, a feleségemmel és a fiammal Taikival az apósoméknál.  
- Nem azt mondtad, hogy a feleséged is idevalósi?

Nos igen, ezt mondtam, de sajnos ez nem a teljes igazság.

- Nos... A helyzet az, hogy sok mindent nem mondtam el... Jobb ha inkább folytatom.

* * *

Vagy egy hétre szükség volt, hogy rendbe szedjük magunkat, és végre beleszokjunk az iskolai életbe. Sikerült két nagyon jó barátra találnom Sayuriban és Sanakoban. Sayuri, olyan angyali egy lány, olyan kedves, olyan nyugis, mindig nagyon vidám és ragyogott mint a napsugár. Sokszor elgondolkoztam azon, hogy mindig ilyen, vagy csak amikor én látom. Aztán ott van Sanako. Nehéz megmondani, hogy milyen lehet valójában: Egyszer egy kedves, mosolygós lány, máskor egyszerűen kiismerhetetlen. Velem kedves volt mindig, amit talán Sayurinak köszönhetek, hiszen mi ketten hamar jó barátok lettünk. Ami viszont Takashit illeti, nos neki voltak problémái Sanakoval. Először is ott volt a lista azokról a dolgokról, amiket nem szabad megtenni Sanako jelenlétében, és ebben benne voltak a lányokkal kapcsolatos megjegyzések, a leskelődés a lányöltözőnél, és persze, hogy ne égesse le Sanakót magát. Néha megkérdeztem erről a dologról Sanakot, de ő általában csak elvörösödött, és nem is szólt semmit, vagy csak ennyit válaszolt:

- Nincs nekem semmi bajom vele, csak egyszerűen kiakaszt a sok hülyeségével!

Ehhez képest sokszor láttam ahogy Sanako lényegében leordítja Takashi haját, vagy puszta kézzel püföli bucira a fejét, vagy a füleinél fogva rángatja maga után. Néha elnéztem Takashit, hogy számolgatja az ősz hajszálait. Csak remélem, hogy ez amolyan kezdődő paranoia, és nem kezd el máris őszülni... Na de egyáltalán miért tűnődök ezen? Az ebédlőben ültem és ott volt velem Sayuri. Takashi, sőt még Sanako sem volt ott velünk, Sanakonak ugyanis dolga volt a diáktanácsban, míg Takashinak valamiért haza kellett mennie a szüleihez, akik valahol vidéken éltek. Sayuri csak csendben evett, míg én csak turkáltam a Ramenemben.

- Valami baj van?

Ezt olyan hangon mondta, mintha tényleg aggódna miattam.

- Jah, nem... Semmi, csak Takashin tűnődtem...  
- Sok baja volt az elmúlt időben Sanakoval, igaz?  
- Na igen...

Ha bele gondolok, hogy Sayurit csak alig egy hete ismertem, és máris ilyen nyugodtan és níltan beszélgettem vele dolgokról... Néha nyíltabban, mint Takashival, pedig vele szinte az őskor óta barátok voltunk.

- Na és, mikor lesznek a felvételik a klubokba?  
- Holnap, ha minden igaz!

Remek, akkor hamar letudhattam ezt is. Minden vágyam volt, hogy ezt letudhassam.

- És? Melyiket választottad?  
- Nevetni fogsz!  
- Miért nevetnék?

Sayuri egy pillanatra zavartan kereste a bátorságát, hogy kimondja.

- Szóval... Egy ideje már gondolkodtam azon, hogy kipróbáljam... a Színészkedést.

Behunyta a szemeit, és várta a bírálatot. Én csak mosolyogtam rajta, és megsimítottam a kezét.

- És ezzel mi lenne a baj?  
- Úgy érted nem tartod hülyeségnek?  
- Persze, hogy nem, hiszen én is abba a klubba akarok bejutni!

Erre már boldog mosoly ömlött el az arcán. Aztán kicsit gondolkodóba esett:

- Mondd, mire lennél képes, csak hogy bejuss abba a klubba?  
- Bármire! Az álmom, hogy bejussak!

Erre az előbbi mosoly visszatért, és meg is egyeztünk, hogy ha már be akarunk jutni, akkor segítünk is egymásnak ebben.

Aznap délután aztán hiába vártam Sayurit a kapunál, úgy tűnt, valami halaszthatatlan dolga akadt. Egy ideig csak a port rugdostam, és vártam, hátha történik valami, amikor egy ismerős hang szólított meg.

- Yamato? Te mit keresel még itt?

Megfordultam, és Sanako közeledett felém, aki nyilván most szabadult a tanácsból. Mellette meglepetésemre a kis Otaku lány lépkedett.

- Ugyanezt én is kérdezhetném!  
- Tudod, hogy nekem ma dolgom volt a tanácsban... Hosszú és fárasztó nap volt ez a mai!  
- Azt tudtam, de...

A fura lány most megállt épp előttem, és rám emelte mélabús zöld szemeit. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mondani akar valamit, de mintha meggondolta volna magát, egyszerűen sarkon fordult, és elindult hazafelé. Sanako azért utána szólt:

- Akane, azért legalább bemutatkozhatnál!

Erre Akane, ahogy Sanako nevezte, megfordult, meghajolt, és csendes, enyhén monoton hangon válaszolt:

- Fujimi Akane vagyok! Örvendek!  
- Részemről a szerencse!

Én is meghajoltam zavaromban, mivel ez a furi lány, a maga fura beszédével, a monoton hangjával, szinte olyan volt, mint egy elvarázsolt tündér.

- Ne is törődj vele! Akane már csak ilyen! Amúgy épp hazakísérem. Nem akarsz csatlakozni?  
- Miért ne?

Ezzel elindultunk, és miközben Akane pár lépéssel előttünk haladt, mi nyugodtan tudtunk beszélgetni. Furdalt a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis ki lehet ez a különös lány.

- Szóval ki is ez a lány?  
- Akane az osztálytársam. Árva, a szülei valami balesetben haltak meg, mikor még kislány volt.

Ez szíven ütött. Elég kemény lehetett szegény Akane élete így.

- És mindig ilyen?  
- Mármint milyen?  
- Ilyen... Elvarázsolt... Mármint, olyan, mintha nyitott szemmel aludna...  
- Nos igen... Egész nap csendben ül, és olvasgatja azt a borzalmat...  
- Mármint a Yaoi Mangát?  
- Igen azt... De nem bántom érte... Állítólag a szüleitől kapta...

Kezdtem egyre jobban sajnálni.

- Na és... Vannak barátai?  
- Nem sok... Jobban mondva csak én, de hozzám legalább ragaszkodik.  
- Szerintem kedves lány.  
- Az is... Nagyon kedves lány, csak kicsit nehezen nyílik meg... a viselkedése meg... Nos hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót... Egész nap álmodozik, sosem beszél senkivel, még velem sem nagyon... Ami igazán kiemelkedik benne az a kitűnő tanulmányi átlaga...

Érdekes mese volt ez. Sanako azt is elmondta, hogy Akane a nagyszüleivel él, akik a környéken laknak, alig öt-tíz percnyire az iskolától. Ezen kívül sajnos nem nagyon tudott róla. Mikor aztán elértünk Akane otthonához, észrevettük, hogy egy idős hölgy, nyilván Akane nagymamája áll a ház előtt, és öntözi a dísznövényeket. Amin még jobban meglepődtem, az a hatalmas széles mosoly volt, ami Akane arcán megjelent. Odaszaladt a nagyanyjához és átölelte.

- Hazajöttem nagyi!  
- Oh, Isten hozott Akane-chan!

Ekkor aztán meglátott minket is, akik pár lépéssel mögötte, földig esett állal bámultuk ezt a megható családi jelenetet.

- És a barátaid is itt vannak? Csodás! Gyertek csak be gyerekek!

Barátságosan intett, és mi követtük is őket a saját kis birodalmukba. A Ház kicsi volt és takaros. Belül óriási volt a kontraszt a ház két része között. Az egyik oldalon két 70 év körüli idős ember egyszerű, de nyugodt életkörülményei, a másikon egy furcsa, de kedves és szerető kislány kis világa. Akane most folyton mosolygott, és készségesen körbevezetett minket a házban. Csacsogott, mesélt egy csomó mindenről, és még nevetni is hallottam. Ez hatalmas kontraszt volt a másik önmagához képest, amin mi Sanakoval csak bámultunk. Még vacsorára is meghívtak, és képtelenek voltunk visszautasítani a kedves ajánlatot. Miután szívesen megköszöntünk mindent, épp távozni készültünk, de mikor Akane kikísért minket, visszatért a szomorú önmaga, és nagyon halkan még ennyit mondott:

- Kérlek nézzétek el nekem, de nem akarom, hogy a nagyszüleim szomorúnak lássanak!

Ezzel intett nekünk, megfordult, visszaerőltette a mosolyt az arcára, és visszatért a házba. Sanako és én még mindig csak álltunk és éreztem, hogy egy új elhatározás érik bennem:

- Figyelj!  
- Mi az?  
- Fel akarom vidítani Akanet!  
- Én is!

Ebben szerencsére egyet értettünk, és észre sem vettük, hogy ezzel a kis kalanddal még közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz.

Másnap aztán, mikor az órák véget értek, Sayuri felpattant a székéről, elkapta a kezem, és mosolyogva felcibált a helyemről mondván:

- Gyerünk! A válogatók öt perc múlva kezdődnek!

Sietve felbaktattunk a régi épület legfelső emeletére, ahol a lépcsőtől jobbra, a jobb oldalon az utolsó termet kerestük, ahol világosan ki volt írva: "Színház klub"

- Akkor hajrá!

Sayuri még mindig a csuklómat szorongatta, amikor beléptünk a terembe, ahol már jó páran voltak, fiú és lány párosokba rendeződve, ami arra utalt, hogy párbeszédes jelenetekkel kellett bizonyítani a tudásunkat. Az egyik felsőbb éves diák egy köteg szöveget és jelenetleírást nyomott a kezünkbe, amik közül választhattunk. Leültünk egy, a fal mellett üresen álló asztalhoz, hogy áttanulmányozzuk őket, és elsőre feltűnt, hogy mindegyik animékből és híres filmekből van. Az ember azt hinné, hogy ha már színház klub, akkor valami Shakespeare várná... Sayuri hirtelen a kezembe nyomta az egyik papírt.

- Ehhez mit szólsz?

A szöveg egy animéből volt, a Ganbare Kickersből. Emlékeztem erre a jelenetre, ahol egy focista, és annak barátnője meglepetésszerűen találkoznak a parkban egy elég húzós nap után.

- Nem is tudom...

Sayuri tekintete úgy csillogott, mint a gyémánt, és én egyszerűen nem tudtam ellenállni neki.

- Na jó, egye fene!

Volt nálam egy Baseball sapka, ami az ilyen animékben a focikapusok egyik jellegzetes viselete volt, így még ezzel is meg tudtam dobni a hatást. Némi gondolkodás után már pontosan emlékeztem a jelenetre, így nem volt semmi dolgom. Sayuri is csak párszor elolvasta a szöveget, hogy megjegyezze, majd szólítottak is minket. Én a terem egyik végébe sétáltam, míg Sayuri valahol középen állt meg. A jelenet szerint épp egy fa mögött állt, és onnan lépett elő meglepetésszerűen. Én a fejembe csaptam a sapkát, átvetettem a vállamon a táskámat, és a másik kezemet zsebre vágtam.

- Ha kész vagytok, kezdhetitek!

Erre én nagy lazán, de láthatóan idegesen sétáltam a terem közepe felé, ahol ugye Sayuri állt.

- Mamoru!

Sayuri, aki ebben a jelenetben Ayumit alakította, míg én Mamorut, most előlépett a képzeletbeli fa mögül.

- Ayumi, te itt?  
- Igaz, amit hallottam? Te és Harry párbajoztatok?

Hátraléptem, és félrenéztem jobbra.

- Igen, na és?  
- Igaz, hogy a csapatért volt? Igaz, hogy Harry át akarta venni a csapatkapitányságot?

Közelebb jött, a kezeit törtelve.

- Vagy... Talán... Lehetséges.. Hogy miattam?

Én megint hátraléptem, és a szemembe húztam a sapka ellenzőjét.

- Ayumi.. Ez olyasmi, amit neked szerintem már tudnod kéne!

Sayuri nagyon jól adta elő magát, és most csillogó szemekkel odafutott hozzám, és átölelt.

- Jó! Ennyi elég lesz, köszönjük!

És vége volt. Talán 2-3 perc volt összesen az egész, de nekünk ennyi elég volt. Ezután még megvártuk, míg a többiek végeznek, és csak utána indultunk haza. Én inkább hallgattam, és Sayuri is csak a földet nézte, majd nagy nehezen megszólalt.

- Egész jó voltál!  
- Náh, meg sem közelítettelek!

Sayuri elpirult, és csak nagy nehezen folytatta.

- Gondolod bejuthatunk?  
- Szerintem elég jó esélyünk van... A Többiek fele ennyire sem voltak meggyőzőek, mint te!

Erre kedvesen mosolygott, és lekapta a sapkát a fejemről, amit egészen eddig el is felejtettem, és a saját fejére vette.

- Akkor nyert ügyünk van, nem Mamoru?  
- De...

Mosolyogtam én is... Egy ideje mindig bambán vigyorogtam, mikor ő így nézett rám. Az az ölelés meg, amit a klubteremben kaptam tőle... Ha nem tudtam volna, hogy az egész csak színjáték, még azt hittem volna, hogy Sayuri tényleg engem ölel ilyen melegen, és nem egy elképzelt figurát.

Másnap aztán, mikor az eredmények kikerültek az iskola nagy faliújságjára, mindketten egymás nyakába ugrottunk a boldogságtól, hiszen a mi nevünk is a bejutók között volt. Ez csak egy kis lépés volt az álmaink útján, de akkor is sikerült megtenni, és ennek mindketten szívből örültünk.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Fejezet**

**A terv**

Nagisa és Tomoya jót kuncogtak az előbb felvázolt történeten.

- Neked nem ismerős ez az Akane egy kicsit?  
- De... Össze lehetett volna kötni őket Kotomival!

Ezen én is jót derültem, mivel sejtettem kiről van szó.

- Csak nem Ichinose Kotomiról beszéltek?

Mindkettőjüknek elakadt a szavuk egy pillanatra.

- Ismered talán?  
- Persze, sokáig szomszédok voltunk, sőt a szüleit is ismertem, isten nyugosztalja őket!

Tomoya csak bólogatott. Említette, hogy ő és Kotomi gyerekkori barátok csak kedvesen mosolygott rám, és olyan szépen ragyogott az arca, mint a napsütés. Egy bizonyos lányra emlékeztetett, amire csak egy nagy sóhajjal tudtam válaszolni.

- Na jó, inkább folytassuk!

* * *

A következő pár hétben aztán Sanako és én egyre többet tárgyaltunk egyedül a terveinkről ami Akanét illette. Minden egyes nap haza kísértük Akanét, aki szép lassan megnyílt előttünk, és egyre többet láttuk a szelíd mosolyát is, ami akkor jelent meg az arcán, ha képes volt egy kicsit elfelejteni a bánatát. A nagyszüleivel, Reika-sannal és Takuto-sannal is jó kapcsolatba kerültünk, és szívesen látott vendégek lettünk. Aztán egy alkalommal tudtunkon kívül valaki követett minket. Mikor elköszöntünk Akanétól, és búcsút vettem Sanakotól is, hirtelen ez a valaki a vállamra tette a kezét, és mikor megfordultam, Sayuri állt előttem.

- Yamato, nem szégyelled magad? Két lányt szédítesz egyszerre, és ráadásul nyilvánosan?

Alig bírtam még szóhoz is jutni ezek után a kérdések után, csak kimeredt szemekkel bámultam Sayurira, aki épp olyan szigorú és kemény tekintetett szegezett rám, mint amit Sanako szokott.

- Sayuri, te meg mi az ördögről beszélsz?  
- Te minek neveznéd az elmúlt időben mutatott viselkedésedet, mi? sejtelmesen sugdolóztok Sanakóval, aztán a kis "Otaku lány" ahogy te nevezed! Mit jelentsen ez mi?

Hirtelen átviharzott az agyamon ez a sok sok teljesen téves információ, és alig hittem el, hogy Sayuri ilyen dolgokat képes számon kérni rajtam.

- Sayuri, mi a jó büdös francról beszélsz? Úgy mondod ezt, mintha féltékeny lennél valamiért!  
- Én nem, csak... Te jó ég...

A kezét a szája elé tette, ezzel is eltakarva a szégyenét. Tényleg nagyon zagyván és durván beszélt velem, és én csak a fejem tudtam rázni ettől.

- Még hogy én és Sanako, megvesztél? Hiszen idősebb nálam!  
- Dehát azt mondják, a Szerelemben nincsenek korhatárok!  
- Na igen... De akkor is! Méghogy Sanako... Akanéról még nem is beszélve! Te jó ég Sayuri, úgy mondod ezt a sok hülyeséget, mintha féltékeny lennél... Mint egy szerelmes bolond!

Sayuri erre elsápadt, majd elvörösödött. Ugye nem akarja azt mondani, hogy belém esett?

- Nem... Én csak féltem a férfiúi becsületedet! Mármint nem csak én lehettem volna itt, és én csak egy ember vagyok, de ha mások is félreértik...

Szerettem volna hinni neki, de ez is csak kifogás volt. Inkább megfogtam a kezét, és elindultam egy közeli pad felé.

- Gyere, beszéljük ezt meg!

Bólintott, és leültünk. Röviden, és világosan felvázoltam neki a helyzetet, és mire a történet végére értem, ő lassanként a szivárvány színében pompázott. Először elvörösödött, majd elsápadt, aztán elzöldült, elkékült, majd megint elsápadt, és mire a végére értem addigra még könnyezni is kezdett.

- Értem már... Te jó ég... Mit képzeltem...

Szipogva próbálta összeszedni magát. Majd mikor sikerült, nagyon határozott hangon folytatta:

- Eldöntöttem, ha már ilyen hülyeségeket mondtam, akkor inkább segítek nektek, hogy jóvá tegyem!

Végre visszatért a szokásos mosolya, és ez megnyugtatott végre. Ez az a Sayuri akit én ismerek. Megegyeztünk hát, hogy mostantól három személyesre hizlaljuk az asztaltársaságot, és ezzel váltunk el.

Másnap aztán az ebédlőben jó ideig hiába vártunk, Sanako csak nem akart megérkezni. Aztán minden előjel nélkül kirobbant az ajtó és Sanako be is vágtatott, fülénél fogva rángatva Takashit, aki most is veszettül mentegetőzött.

- De esküszöm, hogy nem csináltam semmit! Eressz már el!  
- Nem-e? Akkor a leskelődést a lányöltözőnél minek nevezed?  
- Én mondom, hogy nem csináltam semmit, csak tettem egy kitérőt, mielőtt ide jöttem volna! Esküszöm, csak eressz el!

Szegény Takashi megint pácban volt, és ezúttal meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy igazat mond. Sanako egészen az asztalunkhoz rángatta Takashit, majd lenyomta a székébe, és előszedte az ebédes dobozát, és felé nyújtotta. Takashi csak bámult rá, mint egy hülye.

- Vegyél csak! Szükséged lesz rá, mert ma nem fogsz kivenni semmilyen ebédet, mivel beszédünk van veled!  
- Mi van? Nem értelek, először megalázol az egész iskola előtt, egészen idáig rángatsz a füleimnél fogva, és most megkínálsz az ebédedből? Ez nekem bűzlik, és lefogadom, hogy a te kezed is benne van!

Ezzel felpattant a székéről, és heves mozdulattal rám mutatott, miközben lényegében átdöfött a tekintetével. Én csak a fejem ráztam, jelezve, hogy halvány fogalmam sincs, miről van szó. Sanako erre felkapott egy falat ételt, és a szájába nyomta. Takashi nagy nehezen lenyugodott, és a székébe zuhant, majd mikor elkezdte rágni, meglepve folytatta:

- Ez egész jó! Sőt elképesztően jó!  
- Mit vársz? Mesterszakács vagyok!

Na ez enyhe önfényezés volt, de Sanako egyből ki is magyarázta.

- Az anyukám egy flancos étterem séfje, és sokat tanultam tőle, ha annyira tudni akarjátok!

Ezzel minket is körbekínált, és el kellett ismerni, tényleg jó volt.

- Ez fantasztikus!  
- Na jó, de ha minket megetetsz a saját ebédeddel, akkor mi marad neked?

Sanako Takashi kérdésére csak elővett egy másik dobozt, és maga is falatozni kezdett. Miután mindannyian megnyugodtunk, hogy Sanako nem lett egy önkínzó rend tagja, Sanako röviden felvázolta Takashinak a helyzetet, és a tervét is, amin mindannyian egyre nagyobb szemeket meregettünk. Takashi reakciója volt a legjobb mind közül.

- MIIIIIIIIIIII?! AZT AKARJÁTOK, HOGY A FIÚJA LEGYEK?

Erre mindenki felé fordult, és Sanako most alaposan kupán is vágta, mert már a sokadik ilyen kifakadása volt egy ideje. Most nagy nehezen leült, és a fejét fogva próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Na jó... De miért én?  
- Mert téged egyáltalán nem ismer!  
- Ez elég gyenge kifogás, nem gondoljátok?

Ebben igaza volt, de Sanako már eltökélte magát, és addig nézett rá gyilkos tekintettel, amíg nagy nehezen beadta a derekát.

- Rendben, legyen! Csak épp van egy kis gond: Még csak nem is nézek ki úgy, mintha az esete lennék, ez senkit nem zavar?  
- Ez csak egyelőre probléma, de orvosoljuk!  
- Mi? Ezt hogy érted?  
- Bízd csak ide!

Sanako láthatóan mindent előre kitervelt, és ez a mostani kérdés sem érte váratlanul. Miután az iskola véget ért, Sayuri szépen hazakísérte Akanét, míg én és Takashi Sanakoval tartottunk. Sanakoról csak most derült ki egy apróság: Egy szabályos palotában élt. A ház kétszintes, előtte két kocsi is, nem épp a legkisebb, vagy a legolcsóbb fajtából, és maga a ház minden jóval fel volt szerelve, amit csak el lehet képzelni, többek közt egy jókora úszómedencével is. Takashi nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne szólaljon.

- Te komolyan itt laksz?  
- Igen... Na és?  
- Nem mondtad, hogy gazdag vagy!  
- Mintha rád tartozna!  
- Nem azért, de mik is a szüleid?  
- Az anyukám, mint mondtam, séf egy flancos étteremben, az apám meg valami üzletember... Nem mintha érdekelne, mivel foglalkozik, de biztos fontos ember!  
- De ha pénzes szüleid vannak, akkor miért nem jársz flancos iskolába, mint a többiek?  
- Ez legyen csak az én dolgom! Különben is, én döntöttem így!

Ennyiben is hagytuk inkább a dolgot. Sanako bevezetett a házba, és megismerkedtünk a szüleivel: Az édesapja egy kemény megjelenésű igazi faarcú üzletember volt, az édesanyja viszont egy ugyancsak csinos hölgy volt, akire Sanako feltűnően hasonlított. Ezután fel az emeletre, és egyenesen Sanko bátyjának, ha jól emlékszem, egy bizonyos Takerunak a szobájába. Sanako kopogás nélkül benyitott, a bátyja épp félálomban feküdt az ágyán, és tv-t nézett.

- Nii-chan, ha nem baj kölcsönvennénk a szobádat és a cuccaidat egy időre!  
- Mennyi lenne az az egy idő?  
- A szobád egy jó órára, a cuccaid egy kicsit tovább is.  
- Tőlem ugyan! Érezzétek magatokat otthon fiúk!

Ezzel kilépett a szobából és már ott sem volt. Sanako munkához látott, kirámolta a bátyja cuccait a szekrényéből, és pillanatok alatt átöltöztette Takashit, a szépen vasalt egyenruhájából egy szakadt farmerba, és egy fekete Metallicás pólóba.

- Az első lépés megvan!  
- És ez mitől tesz engem Akane zsánerévé?  
- Egyelőre még sehogy... de mindjárt...

Egy kis frizuraborzolás némi zselével, egy hamis szemüveg, ami az egyik oldalról igazinak tűnt, míg a másikról csak sima üveg volt, és egy manga a kézbe. Takashi megállt a tükör előtt és csak bámulta magát. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy sikerült a jól fésült önmagát lecseréltetni erre. Nem az ő stílusa volt annyi szent.

- Na jó... Ez már haladás asszem... Na és most?  
- A látvány már megvan!  
- Eeegen, de a Metallica póló nem igazán passzol bele a képbe!

Ebben legalább nekem is igazam volt. Ha valamit tudtam, akkor az az otakuk öltözködésével volt kapcsolatos.

- Na igen, de kell egy kis radikálisság is bele! Na szóval, a következő dolog az ismeretek! Ismersz animéket esetleg?  
- Azt sem tudom mi a fene az az Anime!  
- Egek ura, ez nem lesz könnyű!

Sanako most leroskadt a bátyja ágyára és törte a fejét. Addig nézte Takashit, aki csak zavartan nézegette magát a tükörben, hogy talán ihletet kapott.

- Döntöttem! A tudatlanságot is megoldjuk! Holnap reggel nálad gyülekezünk!  
- Mi? Miért nálam?  
- Kell ezt magyarázzam?!

Sanako kezdett komolyan bedurcásodni, ha finoman akarom kifejezni magam. Takashi jobbnak érezte ha befogja a száját. Hadd legyen szabad megmagyaráznom, miért akart Sanako épp nála tobzódni. Takashi szülei egy kis faluban éltek nem messze Hikarizakától, és a fiuknak egy kis lakást béreltek, amit saját maga kellett rendben tartson. Takashi amúgy nem volt épp egy kultúrbolond típus. A szobájában csak nőkről, és sportolókból szóló posztere voltak. Nekem sem volt sok animés élményem, és mangát is csak életemben egyszer fogtam a kezembe, de ezzel együtt is több tapasztalatom volt.

Másnap aztán Sanako, én és Sayuri már korán Takashi ajtajában álltunk. Én cipeltem a nagyobbik dobozt, ami tele volt rakodva animékkel megrakott VHS kazettákkal. A másik dobozt a lányok hozták, tele mangákkal. Azt az egész napot, sőt még a másnapot is arra szántuk, hogy ezekkel szórakoztassuk magunkat. Takashi már mindent előkészített, ami minket is meglepett, és meglepően készséges volt, amikor a videót is maga kezelte.

Az első kategória a lányos és gyerekeknek szóló animék voltak. Elsőnek a Hello Sandybell: Egy nagyon kedves, szinte már nyálas anime egy kislányról, aki mindenkinek barátja és mindenki szereti, aki elindul egy nagy kalandra... A Végére már nem is emlékszem. Aztán jött a Candy Candy, ami minden bizonnyal minden idők leglányosabb animéje volt. Ezután még jött pár, amire már cím szerint sem emlékszem. Ezután jöhettek az iskolás animék, vagy ahogy a leggyakrabban nevezik ezt a kategóriát, Slice of Life. Emlékeztetett a középsulira, és egy kicsit a mostani életemre is. A felénél kis híján bealudtam, és Takashi is elég mélyeket pislogott, de Sanako mellett nem lehetett büntetlenül aludni. Mire észbe kaptam, már a sokadik kazetta végén voltunk, és le is állt. Takashi már mélyen aludt, Sanako és Sayuri is csak pihegtek.

- Na jó srácok, inkább hagyjuk holnapra a folytatást!

Sanako volt a vezér ebben a mostani akcióban. Ha ő mondta, akkor nyugodtan leléphettünk, így csendben elhagytuk lakást, és hazamentünk, hogy tovább aludjunk. Másnap reggel visszatértünk, és meglepve láttuk, hogy Takashi még lényegében ugyanabban a pózban fekszik a tv előtt, és horkol. Mikor megpróbáltam felébreszteni, meglepő választ kaptam:

- Hagyj békén! Alig 2 órája aludtam el...  
- Miért mit csináltál?  
- Háth... Animéket néztem... Mecha.. Shounen... Meg Sport is volt benne.. Egész jók voltak... Volt ami még komolyan el is gondolkodtatott...

Észrevettem, hogy egy csomó manga is ki volt rámolva a dobozból.

- És ezek?  
- Jah az... Csak olvasgattam, amíg kint voltam a mellékhelyiségben... egész jók is vannak köztük.. Tudtátok, hogy jobbról balra kell olvasni?

Sanakoékkal egymásra néztünk, és a lányok széles mosolya mindent elárult: Készen áll!

- Na jó, akkor mi hagyunk is! Aludj jól!  
- Mi, már mentek is?  
- Igen, majd hétfőn látunk!

Takashi még intett, de már vissza is zuhant az álmaiba. Mi is hazamentünk és igyekeztünk kipihenni magunkat. Nehéz hétvége volt ez hiába!

* * *

- Azt azért elmagyarázhatnád, miért kellett Takashit ál-Otakuvá változtatni!

Nagisa kérdése jogos volt.

- Egyszerűen csak ez volt Sanako terve, hogy Akanét elcsalogassa otthonról, és esetleg még egy nagyon különleges barátot szerezzen neki!

* * *

Hétfő lett, és Takashi már tűkön ülve várta a nagy magánszáma idejét. Minden készen állt, és Akane épp kisétált az iskolából. Mi elbújtunk, és Takashi elindult Akanéval szembe, és szándékosan egyenesen felé tartott, mintha nem is látná, és mélyen elásta magát a kedvenc mangájába, amit a legtöbbet olvasott. Mikor aztán összetalálkoztak, Akane lepattant Takashiról, és a fenekén ülve találta magát.

- Ooof!

Nagyot nyekkent, és mikor Takashi lenézett rá, egy pillanatra ledöbbent. Csak halványan, de mintha mondott volna valami ilyesmit:

- Gyönyörű!

A kezét nyújtotta Akane felé, aki most felnézett rá, és hirtelen elmosolyodott.

- Semmi bajod? Hadd segítsek!  
- Köszi!

Takashi felsegítette Akanét, és most ott álltak egymással szemben. Akane észrevette a mangákat a földön, és felvette mindkettőt, majd vissza adta Takashinak a sajátját.

- Tessék! Szereted a mangákat?  
- Nos igen... Egy kicsit!  
- Ez jó!

Mosolygott, ami ritka szép látvány volt, és Takashi is csak zavartan nézelődött körbe.

- Én Akane vagyok!  
- Én meg Ta... Tamaki...  
- Örvendek Ta-Tamaki!

Akane most kuncogott Takashi... Jobban mondva Tamaki zavarán.

- Nos... A barátaim általában hazakísérnek, de úgy látszik ma nem érnek rá... Nem akarsz te lenni a kísérőm... Persze csak ha ráérsz!

Mi hevesen bólogattunk így Tamaki nagy nehezen beleegyezett, és hamarosan kifordultak a kapun, és irány Akane lakhelye.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Fejezet**

**Akane igaz története**

Teltek a napok, és a kis találkozásaim az Okazaki családdal mindennapossá váltak. Nagyon úgy tűnt, sikerült felkeltenem a kis történetemmel az érdeklődésüket, pedig szerintem egy gyengébb romantikus sztorinak is kevés lett volna egyelőre. Még most is, ahogy a parkban ülve elnézzük, ahogy Ushio a kora béli gyerekekkel játszik, még mindig egy nagy mese közepén járok.

- Na jó, még egyszer, mi volt ez a dolog az Otakukkal kapcsolatban?  
- Ez Sanako tervének legzseniálisabb része volt, ami annyiban merült ki, hogy elcsaljuk Akanét otthonról, hogy többet tudhassunk meg róla a nagyszüleiről.

Tomoya láthatóan megértette, de Nagisának még voltak sötét foltok.

- De miért? Nem azt mondtad, hogy a nagyszülei mit sem sejtettek?  
- Na igen, Akane legalábbis ezt hitte, mi viszont nagyon jól tudtuk, hogy a nagyszülők általában sokkal többet tudnak az emberről, mint amit mutatnak.

* * *

Nem kellett sokáig várni, és Akane és Takashi... Jajj bocsánat, Tamaki alaposan összemelegedtek. Takashi a napjait velünk töltötte, míg délután átvedlett Tamakivá, és Akanét szórakoztatta, elvitte hosszabb-rövidebb sétákra, meg beszélgettek, miközben Akane egyre többet mosolygott, és láthatóan nagyon jól érezte végre magát. Ilyenkor mindig ott voltunk a közelükben, és figyeltük őket egy jó rejtekből. Nagyon szép látvány voltak, Akane még a legbugyutább vicceken is képes volt szívderítően nevetni, és néha még azon is rajtakaptuk őket, hogy kézen fogva sétálnak, vagy ölelkeznek. Egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, és egy idő után még a hétvégéiket is együtt töltötték, amikor mi nem voltunk ott, de valahogy mégis meg volt a jelentésünk Sanakotól, aki viszont folyton a sarkukban volt. Nem értettem miért, de Sanako komolyan be volt pöccenve, mikor ezekben a bizonyos romantikus pillanatokban látta őket. Mondhatnám akár azt is, hogy forrongott a dühtől.

- Neked ilyenkor mi bajod?  
- Semmi!

Ilyenkor mindig sértődötten elfordult, hogy eltakarja a kipirult arcát, és nem is válaszolt a további kérdésekre. Majdhogynem olyan volt, mint aki féltékeny a barátjára, holott Akane úgy szerette őt, mintha a nővére lenne. Nagyon különös volt a viselkedése. Egyszer azon kaptam, hogy épp Takashi haját ordítja le, de amit mondott, az volt a legfurcsább.

- Ne merészeld megsérteni az érzéseit, megértetted?!  
- Jól van, jól van, mondom, hogy komolyan gondoltam a dolgot!

Takashi csak csendben eloldalgott, és én végre számon kérhettem a dolgot Sankón.

- Szóval mi volt ez az előbb mi?  
- Semmi... Csak... Nos Takashi azt mondta, hogy rá akar próbálkozni Akanénál, és elhívja egy amolyan randifélére...

Na ez meglepetés volt a javából, hiszen sok mindent ki tudtam volna nézni Takashiból, csak épp ezt nem. Mindenképpen igaz, hogy szép pár voltak Akanéval, de barátoknak inkább illettek be, mint szerelmes párnak. Az a kézfogós dolog is szép volt, de Takashi, mint ember, akinek barátnője, komoly kapcsolata van? Na nem! Bár... Az ördög sem tudja... Azon a délutánon izgatottan követtük őket, és minden pillanatban feszülten figyeltünk, nehogy lemaradjunk a nagy pillanatról. Csak a szokásos dolgokról beszélgettek, egészen amíg el nem értek Akane házához. Itt aztán Tamaki szembe fordult végre Akanéval, és zavartan kezdte el a mondandóját.

- Iiiiizééé... Akane... ?  
- Tessék?  
- Azt akartam kérdezni... Nos... Nem lenne kedved elmenni... Valahová szórakozni... Mondjuk szombaton?

Akane egy pillanatra félrenézett és vad vörösben játszott az arca. Egy kicsit tűnődött, majd mosolyogva fordult vissza.

- Rendben! Miért ne?!  
- Komolyan?  
- Persze! Szombat reggel 8-kor találkozzunk a közeli buszmegállóban, jó?  
- Rendben!

Tamaki már el akart köszönni, hogy menjen a dolgára, de Akane elkapta a karját, magához húzta, és egy nagy puszit nyomott az arcára. Ezután intett és besietett a házba, Tamaki meg most körbefordult a tengelye körül és nevetve sétált el, kicsit szédelegve. Én csak jót mosolyogtam, míg Sayuri most is beködösödött szemekkel nézte ezt a jelenetet. Neki nem volt nehéz könnyeket csalni a szemébe, és én csak jót mosolyogtam rajta. Sanako volt azonban az aki a legjobban meglepett. A falnak támaszkodott, hangosan zihált, és komolyan ki volt vörösödve, mint aki rosszul van.

- Sanako, valami baj van?  
- Nem, nincs Semmi!

Erre sarkon fordult, és elrohant, és míg Sayuri csak bánatosan nézett utána, addig én csak zavartan megcsóváltam a fejem.

**Sanako Szemszöge**

Nem akartam elhinni amit látok. Hirtelen szédülni kezdtem, és éreztem, hogy valami nagyon furcsa érzés kering bennem legbelül. A szívem hevesen kalapált, a légzésem is nehéz lett, és nagyon furcsa gondolataim támadtak ettől az ártatlan puszitól. Olyannak éreztem, mintha legalábbis szájon csókolta volna... Csak nem... ?

- Sanako, valami baj van?

Yamato érezhetően aggódott miattam, amikor ezt kérdezte, én meg csak hirtelen rávágtam:

- Nem, nincs semmi!

Megfordultam, és rohantam amilyen gyorsan csak vittek a lábaim. Egészen hazáig futottam, berontottam a házba, fel az emeletre a szobámba, bevágtam az ajtót, és be is zártam, majd levetettem magam az ágyra, és éreztem, hogy előtör belőlem a sírás. Hamarosan nagy könnyekkel áztattam a párnámat, amit most magamhoz öleltem. Hirtelen valaki kopogott az ajtómon.

- Hagyj békén!  
- Sanako jól vagy? Mi történt veled?

A bátyám volt, Takeru, aki nyilván észrevette, mennyire durván vágódtam be a házba, még a szüleimnek sem köszönve.

- Semmi bajom!  
- Te sírsz?  
- Nem!

Dehogy nem sírtam... Épp csak nem akartam, hogy faggasson.

- Jól van, ha te mondod! Anyu üzeni, hogy a vacsora az asztalon! Mondjam neki, hogy nem jössz?  
- Nem kell... Mindjárt megyek, csak adj egy percet, hogy összeszedjem magam!  
- Ha te mondod!

Hallottam, ahogy Takeru elsétál az ajtóm elől, majd le a lépcsőn. Felkeltem az ágyamról, és belenéztem a tükörbe. Tiszta vörös voltam a sírástól, és nagyon furcsa érzések kerülgettek.

- Mi a fene bajom van? Miért vagyok féltékeny az egyik legjobb barátomra?

**Yamato szemszöge**

Másnap reggel aztán Takashi, immár Tamakiként sétált a megbeszélt találkapontra. Én és Sayuri követtük őt, azzal az eltökélt céllal, hogy amint ők lelépnek, mi máris a Fujimi ház felé vesszük az irányt. Mikor a buszmegálló közelébe értünk, megláttuk, ahogy Akane a padon ül, kedvenc égszínkék ruhácskájában, szandálban, és vállán kis táskával. Mikor meglátott minket, rögtön elénk szaladt.

- Sziasztok! Hát ti mi járatban?  
- Nos... Mi...  
- Yamato és én épp egy kis kikapcsolódásra indultunk...  
- Vagyis randira?

Akane meg honnan juthatott erre a következtetésre? Sayuri most megragadta a kezem, és bólintott.

- Bizony!  
- Ennek örülök!

Én is próbáltam átérezni a helyzetet, és elengedve Sayuri kezét, inkább a derekát karoltam át, hogy még élethűbb legyen. Akane most a Tamakira mutatott és folytatta.

- A barátom Tamaki és én is épp oda készülünk!  
- Nahát, hogy ez a Tamaki mekkora egy piszok mázlista, ha beleegyeztél!  
- Inkább én vagyok a mázlista, mert ő van nekem!

Ezzel mosolyogva visszatért Tamakihoz, és kézen fogva elsétáltak. Egy ideig néztük így őket, amíg el nem tűntek a szemünk elől. Sayuri csak ekkor szólalt meg.

- Aranyos kis párocska nem?  
- De azok!  
- Most már elengedhetsz amúgy!

Most jöttem csak rá, hogy még mindig a derekánál fogva ölelem őt. Elengedtem, és egy kis ideig zavartan bámultuk a földet, mielőtt megint összeszedtük magunkat, és elindultunk, hogy kivitelezzük a tervünket. Takashi az előző este elmondta, hogy mire készül: Előbb Arcade játékok, majd ebéd, végül egy mozi, és egy romantikus séta. Ez jól hangzott, és ha minden jól megy, akkor egész nap elég időnk lesz. Mondanom sem kell, Sanako most hiányzott, ami nem rá jellemző, de az is igaz, hogy a tegnapi eset után nem volt annyira meglepő lépés tőle. Szépen elsétáltunk addig a bizonyos házig, és nem sokkal a csengetés után Reika-san, Akane kedves nagymamája már ajtót is nyitott.

- Nahát, Sayuri-chan, Yamato-kun, mi szél hozott ide titeket?  
- Jó napot Reika-san!

Mindketten egyszerre köszöntünk, és egyszerre hajoltunk meg, mint akik begyakorolták. Reika-san beinvitált minket. Mint kiderült, a férje, Takuto-san nem volt otthon, mert horgászni ment.

- Sajnos elszalasztottátok Akanét, mert épp most ment el, hogy találkozzon a fiújával, Tamakival!  
- Igen, tudjuk, találkoztunk velük! Igazából önhöz jöttünk!  
- Hozzám?

Leültetett minket és mi felvázoltuk neki a helyzetet. Elmondtuk a terveinket, és még a Tamaki ügyről is elmondtunk neki mindent, amin csak jót mosolygott.

- Tehát erről van szó... ! Nos... Sejthettem volna, hogy Akane rejteget valamit előlünk!  
- Épp ezért szeretnénk segítséget kérni öntől! Tud valamit, amit tehetnénk, hogy felvidíthassuk?  
- Nos... Talán igen! De először készítek egy teát.

Ezzel felállt az asztaltól, és ment is teát készíteni. Mikor kész volt, egy-egy csészével letett elénk az asztalra, majd megint elfoglalta a helyét velünk szemközt. Elmerült az emlékeiben, amikből volt bőven, hisz jó pár évre tekintett vissza.

- Nos... Akane édesapja, Tetsu nagy autóbolond volt. Gyerekkorában is folyton arról álmodozott, hogy autókkal dolgozzon! Annyira messzire jutott ez a dolog, hogy Autószerelőnek tanult, és a feleségét, Yurikot is ennek köszönhetően ismerte meg  
- Hogyhogy?  
- Nos, Tetsu egy kis műhelyben dolgozott innen nem messze, Yuriko és minden nap eljárt egy bizonyos pékségbe, néha ötnél is többször.  
- Ennyire éhes volt?  
- Ugyan dehogy! Egy bizonyos Yuriko nevű fiatal lány miatt! Addig is elment a dolog, hogy szándékosan felejtett el dolgokat, csakhogy láthassa. Tetsu halálosan szerelmes volt, de túl szerény, hogy az érzelmeiről beszéljen neki!  
- Aww.. de romatikus... !

Sayuri álmodozó megjegyzése mosolyt csalt Reika-san arcára.

- Nagyon is szép pár voltak. Tetsu igazán jóképű volt, Yuriko pedig egyszerűen gyönyörű! Tetsu annyit áradozott nekem róla, hogy még én is elmentem egyszer, csakhogy megismerjem. Egy alkalommal aztán a sors összehozta nekik az alkalmat, hogy jobban megismerjék egymást!  
- Miért, mi történt?  
- Nos, Yuriko kocsija lerobbant, és Tetsu épp arra járt, és felajánlotta a segítségét. Aztán haza is fuvarozta. Másnap aztán Yuriko egy ajándékcsomaggal jelent meg a műhelyben, és így kezdődött el az ő kis románcuk!  
- Milyen romantikus! Imádom az ilyen filmeket, ahol ilyen különlegesen kezdődik egy szerelem!

Sayuri álmodozott, mint mindig, és most szinte megelevenedett előtte a jelenet, ahol ő játszotta volna Yuriko szerepét.

- Nos igen! Ahogy az nyilván várható volt, elkezdtek járni, és két évvel az első találkozásuk után összeházasodtak! Ezután nem sokkal jött Akane, és az életük teljessé vált.  
- És mi történt ez után?  
- Tetsu legnagyobb álma az volt, hogy a Forma 1-ben dolgozzon, mint profi szerelő. Arról álmodott, hogy egy stabil hátteret és biztos megélhetést teremt a családjának. Yuriko mindenben támogatta, és ő csak nyomult a célja felé.  
- És mi történt?  
- Évekig semmi. Akane szép lassan felcseperedett, és ők mindent megadtak neki, csak hogy mosolyogni lássák. Végül Tetsut nem más, mint a Honda Versenyrészlegének vezetője hívta fel egy ajánlattal, akik akkoriban egy nagy Forma 1-es csapat, a McLaren támogatói voltak.  
- Munkát kapott?  
- Igen, a dolga az lett volna, hogy a motorok mellett dolgozzon, karban tartsa és időnként még szerelje is őket. Ő és Yuriko is Suzukába utaztak, hogy megnézzék, milyen körülmények között fog dolgozni. Már hétfőn munkába állt volna, és a Japán nagydíjon körbe is vezették a csapat körül.  
- Ez remekül hangzik!  
- Igen, Tetsu még soha nem volt ilyen boldog. Akanét abban a hiszemben hagyták itt, hogy este hazatérnek... azonban... Nos tragédia történt...  
- Miféle tragédia?  
- Autóbaleset... Rettenetes volt, mert Akane volt az első aki megtudta... Azt hiszem ez volt az ami a legjobban lesújtotta. Mindkét szülője meghalt, és ő a mi gondjainkban maradt.

Szegény Reika-san már könnyeivel küzdött, és Sayuri is keservesen hüppögött, de én is csak nagyokat sóhajtottam. Az én szívemet is megérintette ez a szomorú történet.

- Van... Esetleg valami, amivel fel tudnánk vidítani Akanét?  
- Talán akad... Tetsu megígérte neki anno, hogy hoz neki valami különlegeset... Akane alig várta...  
- Mi volt az?  
- Egy képregény. Nyilván tudjátok, hogy Akane szereti a Mangákat!  
- Persze! Miért? Van valami köze ehhez?  
- Nos... Csak azért megtanult franciául, hogy egy bizonyos képregényt elolvashasson... Az a manga, amit annyira dédelget... Azt kapta a szüleitől utoljára.  
- És mi volt ez a különleges képregény?

Reika-san megborzongott. Az emlékek keservesen kínozták.

- Egy híres francia képregény. Hallottatok már Michel Vaillantról?

Bólintottam, hiszen én hallottam a legendás autóversenyző kalandjairól, aki minden lehetséges autóverseny sorozatban kipróbálta magát a Dakartól a Le Mans-i 24 órás versenyig.

- Megígérték neki, hogy megkapja az akkor épp a boltokba kerülő képregényt Michel Vaillant Forma 1-es kalandjairól. Akane epedve várta, hogy hazajöjjenek, de velük együtt a képregény is hamuvá vált a balesetben.  
- Gondolja, hogy azzal elérhetünk valamit?

Reika-san csak bólintott, de szólni nem tudott többet. Sajnáltam őt, mivel nagy valószínűséggel nagyon mély sebeket sértettünk fel ezzel a faggatózással. Jobbnak is láttuk szépen elbúcsúzni és hazaindulni, mielőtt Takuto-san hazaérne. Miközben hazafelé tartottunk, én csak azon gondolkoztam, amit Reika-san elmondott nekünk, de láttam, hogy Sayuri is elmélyülten tanulmányozza a fényképet a kis családról, amit kaptunk.

- Hadd nézzem!

Átvettem tőle a képet, és azonnal feltűnt, milyen hangulatos kis családi jelenetet ábrázol. Tetsu állt a kép közepén az akkor 7 éves Akanéval a nyakában, mellette a felesége, és épp az előtt a bizonyos műhely előtt álltak, amiről azt is tudtam, hogy a gazdája bezárta, mert elköltözött a városból. Az is rémlett, hogy a pékséget egy pár éve egy akkor ide költöző család vette át, akik a kislányuk betegsége miatt költöztek vidékre. Sayuri megvárta, míg eleget nézegettem a képet, majd megszólalt.

- Feltűnt neked is valami?  
- Igen... Akane mosolya... Nagyon szépen tud mosolyogni... Kár hogy ritkán teszi!  
- Nem csak az! Nézd meg a szüleit!

Ahogy közelebbről megnéztem a képen a két felnőttet, majdnem szívbajt kaptam: mintha saját magamat és Sayurit láttam volna, úgy 20 évvel idősebben, épp csak a hajszínünk nem egyezett.

- Ez elképesztő!  
- Nekem mondod? Szerinted nem lehetne ezt kihasználni valahogy?  
- Mire gondolsz?

Elővett egy kis jegyzetfüzetet a táskájából, és a kezembe nyomta. Minden részletesen bele volt írva, amit Reika-san elmesélt nekünk.

- Te lejegyezted ezeket?  
- Persze... Azon gondolkoztam, hogy a Színház klubot is felkérhetnénk, hogy segítsenek nekünk!  
- Úgy érted, ebből egy színi előadást összeállítani?

Sayuri mosolyogva bólintott. El sem tudtam hinni, hogy ennyire előrelátóan jegyzetelt.

- De akkor sem lesz könnyű!  
- Ez igaz! De megpróbálni meg lehet!  
- Ez igaz! Jobb ha megbeszéljük a többiekkel.

Másnap aztán mindent elmeséltünk Sanakonak és Takashinak.

- Ti megvesztetek? Az a képregény egy vagyonba kerülhet!

Ebben igaza is volt, de azért kiabálni nem kellett volna. Takashi is csak a fejét fogta.

- Ez komoly... ? Ti ketten nagy fejest akartok ugrani a bajba...

Ekkor jutott csak eszembe a legfontosabb kérdés:

- Na és a ti randitok? Az hogy sikerült?

Takashi kivörösödött.

- Háth... Elég jól ami azt illeti... Akane minden Arcade játékban ronggyá vert... Hihetetlen volt. Aztán az ebédnél égtem mint a rongy, mert az étlap franciául volt, és én még lélegezni sem tudok idegen nyelveken... Akane olyan jót nevetett rajtam, hogy fájt is a hasa utána... Tudtátok, hogy folyékonyan beszél franciául?  
- Én igen!

Sanako olyan volt, mint egy fortyogó katlan. Az arca vérvörös volt, a homlokát ráncolta, és olyan nézése volt, hogy ha az szúrófegyver, Takashi már halott lett volna.

- Na igen... Azt sejtettem! Szóval a film sem volt rossz, bár nem az én stílusom, de végigültem, ami nálam haladás... Aztán mikor hazakísértem, nos megint kaptam egy puszit!

Sanako majdhogynem olyan volt, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán. Takashi tudta nagyon jól, ez mit jelent, és gyorsan kimentette magát.

- Nyugi! Csak az arcomra kaptam!

Ezután megint Sayuri terve felé tereltük a szót.

- Ami azt illeti, ez a képregény dolog nem lesz egyszerű, de ha a klubot meg tudjátok nyerni az ügynek, akkor én megpróbálok szerezni egyet!

Ebben megegyeztünk, és mindenki ment a maga útjára. Sayuri és én egyenesen a Klubterembe.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Fejezet**

**Egy színdarab születése**

- Sayuri halálosan komolyan gondolta ám ezt a színdarab dolgot, ha tudni akarjátok!

Nagisa és Tomoya egymásra kacsintottak, miközben jót mosolyogtak.

- Mi van?  
- Csak az, hogy én is ismerek egy bizonyos lányt, aki nagyon szeretett volna előadni egy színdarabot anno a gimiben.

Jót mosolyogtam, mert szembe jutott egy apróság Nagisáról.

- Jah igen! A hely, ahol minden kívánság teljesül igaz?  
- Ezt meg honnan tudod?  
- Nem nehéz, hiszen az iskolában minden színi előadásról van archív felvétel, ha elfelejtettétek volna!  
- Ja igen, említetted, hogy ott tanítasz!

Ushio csak kedvesen mosolygott rám, majd közbekottyantotta:

- Akki engem is gyakran vitt valamikor színházba! Most már a mamával és a papával járok!

Erre csak meglepetten néztem a kislányt.

- Na és ki az az Akki?

Nagisa sajátmagára mutatott.

- Az édesapám, Ushio nagyapja, de ő nem szereti, ha így nevezik, és ezért találta ki ezt a becenevet magának.

Jó volt hallani, hogy ennyire el van ez a szép kis család.

- Nos, Sayuri is elég érdekes történettel állt elő, és nem kis munkát fektetett bele!

* * *

Még azon a déutánon bemutattuk a jegyzeteket és a fényképeket a klub elnökének, Nakamura Toyoshinak, egy Barna hajú, égszínkék szemű harmadéves fiúnak. Sokáig csak nézett minket, majd a jegyzeteket, és nem szólt semmit.

- Ebből akartok egy előadást csinálni?  
- Igen!

Sayuri arcán szokatlan elszántság ült. Toyoshi elgondolkodott, majd letette a két tárgyat az asztalra.

- Nos, tőlem mehet, de csak három kitétel alatt!  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Az első, hogy a Diáktanács engedélyét megszerezzük hozzá!  
- Nem lesz probléma!

Persze hogy nem, hiszen Sanako a mi oldalunkon állt, és minden kapcsolata meg volt a tanácson belül, hogy segítse nekünk.

- A második, hogy minden felelősséget nektek kell vállanotok!  
- Vagyis?  
- Vagyis ha bármi félresikerül, akkor a tihibátok lesz! Ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy nektek kell eljátszanotok a főszerepeket is!

Ez nyilván értelemszerű volt, elvégre nem ok nélkül vállaltuk fel az egész őrületet. Mindketten bólintottunk, ere fel voltunk készülve.

- A harmadik pedig, hogy legyen egy írott változata a történetnek, ami megfelel a színpadi dramaturgnak és a szövegkönyveknek!  
- Azt én elintézem!  
- Én meg a díszeletet!

Emellett Takashira is számíthattunk, aki ugyan nem volt egy nagy észlény, de legalább jó ötletei voltak néha és jól is rajzolt.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük! Ha minden együtt lesz Csütörtökre, akkor mehet a dolog!

Mindketten bólintottunk, és mentünk a dolgunkra. Az osztálytermünkben gyülekeztünk iskola után és Sanakoval együtt a helyzetünket tárgyaltuk meg. Takashi már a díszletek rajzain dolgozott, Sanakonak pedig hírei voltak nekünk.  
- Nos a diáktanács dolgot el tudom nektek intézni. De akkor egyikőtök jöjjön velem!  
- Na és miért?  
- Mert jobb személyesen beszélni valakivel, mintha engem használtok közvetítőnek!  
- Majd én megyek!

Elvállaltam, mert hagyni akartam Sayurit, hadd dolgozzon csak a darabon.

- Rendben! Emellett volna még egy hírem! Beszéltem egy barátommal Tokyoból, akinek van egy példánya a képregényből, méghozzá eredeti állapotában.

Ezt érezhetően némi durva aláfestéssel mondta, ami arra utalt, hogy van árnyoldala is ennek a jó hírnek.

- És a rossz hír?  
- Nos a barátom elég borsos árat kér érte...  
- Mennyit?  
- Öt Számjegyű!

Mindannyian döbbenten hallgattunk, és még Takashi kezében is megállt a ceruza.

- Nos... Én megkérhetem a szüleimet, hogy segítsenek...

Sayuri kijelentése nagyon kedves volt, de tudtam, hogy nem állnak épp a legrózsásabb anyagi helyzetben. Az én szüleim sem voltak épp a legmódosabbak, Takashiról már nem is beszélve, akinek a lakása bérletét és a rezsit is elég volt minden hónapban kifizetni, nem hogy ebbe beleszálljon. Sanako szerencsére egy megnyugtató mosollyal folytatta.

- Nem kell aggódnotok! A Szüleim azt mondták, hogy kisegítenek, de cserébe egy évig dolgoznom kell nekik!  
Ezt egy kicsit morogva mondta, mivel nyilván nem a legkedvesebb gondolatai támadtak ettől.  
- Az apámmal való munát nem várom különösebben, de édesanyámnak szívesen segítek majd.  
- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem leszel ott az előadáson?

Sanako kicsit szomorúan bólogatott, de aztán megint visszatért a mosolya.

- Nos... Nem biztos... De Anyukámnak fogok majd először dolgozni, és biztos vagyok, hogy el fog majd engedni arra a napra.

Ez megnyugtató volt. Sanako ezután elvezetett a régi épületben abba a kis lyukszerű irodába, amiben a Diáktanács elnöke székelt. Belépve egy szűk kis helyiségben találtam magam, amiben három asztalnak és széknek volt csupán helye, egy az elnöké, kettő a helyetteseié. Az elnök asztalánál, egy harmadéves lány ült, Sagara Misae. Aranybarna szemek, kékeslila haj, és magabiztos tekintet. Ott ült keresztbe tett lábakkal, és karba tett kézzel.

- Szóval megérkeztetek? Ideje volt!  
- Tudtad talán, hogy jövünk?

Misae egy erős, szigorú lány volt, aki híres volt arról, hogy keményen fogja az egész diákságot, és a tanárokkal is jó kapcsolatban áll. Határozott, kemény személyiség volt, legalábbis az alapján, amit hallottam róla, és ahogy mindenkivel beszélt.

- Nos... Toyoshi szólt, hogy előbb-utóbb megjelentek majd!

Szóval Toyoshi képes volt szólni neki, de nem mondta miért?

- Misae-senpai, erről lenne szó!

Átadtam neki a jegyzetek másolatát és a fényképet. Egy darabig tanulmányozta őket, miközben az arckifejezése folyamatosan változott. Először mosolygott a fényképen, majd a jegyzeteket olvasva először még szélesebb lett a mosoly, de aztán elkomolyodott, végül még egy nagy sóhajjal tette le az asztalára.

- Szóval azt tervezitek, hogy Akane megjelenjen a színpadon, tudtán kívül az előadás részeként?  
Ez gondolatolvasó, vagy mi?  
- Nos igen... De honnan tudod?  
- Onnan, hogy én is ezt tenném!

Ez nem volt semmi, én meg csak elismerően bólogattam. Ő csak visszamosolygott és folytatta.

- A Diáktanács nevében én megadom az előzetes engedélyt! A jövő hét elején mindenképp megkapjátok majd az írásos egedélyt is, ezekkel együtt!

Eltette a jegyzeteket és a fényképet is, ami nyilván ahhoz kellett, hogy majd a megbeszélésnél sokkal jobban tudjon érvelni a mi érdekünkben.

- Akkor mi mennénk is!  
- Sanako! Még egy kis beszélni valóm lenne veled!

Sanako bólintott, majd intett, hogy én menjek nélküle, majd visszafordult az irodába és becsukta az ajtót.

* * *

**Sanako Szemszöge**

Leültem az egyik székre, hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélgetni. Misae egy ideig hallgatott, és a vizsgálódó tekintetével többször is végigmért engem.

- Mondd csak, te bízol ebben a Yamato fiúban?

Egy kicsit hallgattam mielőtt válaszoltam.

- Nos... Egy nagyon kedves barátom, Sayuri és ő...  
- Egy párt alkotnak talán?  
- Nos nem... De nagyon közel állnak egymáshoz...  
- Értem.

Egy darabig megint hallgatott.

- Na és, nem szeretnél jövőre a tanács elnöki címéért indulni?  
- Én ... ?

Erre aztán nagy szemeket meresztettem.

- Igen, miért ne? Elvégre elég sokat tettél már az elmúlt két évben! A tetteid elég beszédesek ám!  
- Na igen... De biztos vannak nálam jobb személyek is erre a feladatra!

Csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Megpróbálhatnál őszintének lenni! Hidd el jót fog tenni!  
- Nos... Talán az is igaz, hogy egy elég komoly példaképet állítottál elénk ha belegondolok...  
- És még ? Talán van valaki az életedben, aki visszatart?  
- Háth...

Éreztem, hogy megint meggyullad az arcom, de már nem hallgathattam el.

- Nos... Van éppen valaki... De az a valaki mást szeret... És én...  
- Értelek, hidd el! Én is pont így voltam egy időben... Szerelmes voltam egy fiúba, akinek már volt valakije... Aztán egy másik fiúba is beleszerettem, aki eltűnt az életemből... Nyomtalanul...

Éreztem, hogy megremeg a hangja, mikor erre gondol.

- Na de... Azért ugye nem fájt az igazság?

Megint visszatért a magabiztossága. Én meg csak megráztam a fejem, és elhagytam az irodáját. Ambivalens érzések kavarogtak bennem... Nem értettem mire gondolt ezzel.

* * *

**Yamato Szemszöge**

Mikor visszaértem az osztályunkba, Sayuri még mindig ott ült és körmölt. Nem jutott messzire, de egy pár oldalra valót már leírt. Mikor megpilllantott engem, hatalmas mosoly futott végig az arcán.

- Megjöttél végre? Hogy ment?  
- Elég jól! Az előzetes engedély már megvan.  
- Akkor jó!

Egy kicsit malmozott, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Kérhetek tőled valamit?  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Nagy kérés lenne, ha ma este nálunk... Szóval.. Ha nálunk éjszakáznál?  
- Mi van?  
- Jól hallottad!  
- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne... Mármint miért pont én?  
- Mert egy nagyon kreatív embernek tartalak, aki tudna neem segíteni!

Egy pillanatra félrenéztem. Jól esett, hogy így gondol rám, és nem is igazán volt jó okom, hogy nemet mondjak.

- Na jó... Meg fogom bánni ezt már érzem, de legyen!  
- Remek! Köszönöm!

Na igen, könnyű volt ezt csak úgy mondani, hogy beleegyezek, de mit fognak szólni a szüleink? Mikor elváltunk, Sayuri még megadta a pontos címét, hogy még véletlenül se legyen semmi okom, hogy ne menjek jó óra múltán már majdnem ott voltam. Meglepetésemre nem is volt olyan nagyon messze az iskolától, mint gondoltam, épp csak a másik irányban hozzánk képest. A ház maga takaros kis egyszintes házikó volt, a kerítés fehérre meszelve, amit borostyán futott be itt-ott, a kapun pedig, ami most kinyílt, Sayuri mosolygó arca jelent meg, aki most az otthoni ruháiban volt, egy csinos halványzöld blúzban, farmer anyagú térdnadrágban és papucsban.

- Áh, itt vagy? Kerülj beljebb!

A ház a kerítésen belül is épp olyan takaros volt, mint kívülről. A Tornáchoz egy szép, terméskőből kirakott út vezetett, ami körül apró lámpákat telepítettek, hogy este is rendesen ki legyen világítva. Mikor beléptünk, Sayuri elkurjantotta magát.

- Megjött a vendégünk!

A ház belsejéből előjöttek Sayuri szülei. Mindketten a 30-as éveik végén, 40-es elején jártak, az édesanyja épp olyan volt, mint Sayuri, csak kicsit idősebb kiadásban, az édesapja egy jól megtermett, tagbaszakadt, sötét bőrű ember volt.

- Örvendek, én Kiriha..  
- Nem kell bemutatkoznod Yamato-kun! Sayuri-chan már mindent elmesélt nekünk rólad!

Jahogy... Elmesélte nekik minden kalandunkat a megismerkedésünktől... Na ez nem jó hír...

- Én Mei vagyok, ez pedig a férjem, Tarou!

Tarou san előlépett és megszorongatta a kezemet. Olyan erős volt a szorítása, hogy percekig zsibbadt volt utána a kezem.

- Isten hozott kölyök! Most szólok, hogy semmi disznóságot nem tűrök el a házamban megértetted?  
- I-Igenis!

Nagyot nyeltem, olyan hangon mondta ezt mint aki szét tépne, ha nem tetszik neki a képem. Először az asztalhoz ültünk le, és vacsora közben mindenféléről kifaggattak, amiről Sayuri nem mesélhetett nekik, többek közt:

- És mik a terveid a lányunkkal?  
Tarou-san ezt úgy kérdezte, hogy féltem, még felpofoz, ha nem tetszik neki a válaszom.  
- Nos... Barátok vagyunk nem több...  
- Igen... ?!  
Sayuri és én is vadul kivörösödtünk. Szerencsénk volt, hogy Mei-san közbeszólt.  
- Ugyan már Tarou-san, nem szerelmi vallomásokért vagyunk itt, hanem mert a gyerekek együtt dolgoznak valamin!  
- Jól van, egye fene! A vendégszoba készen áll, de Sayuri ajtaja éjjel zárva lesz, megértetted? Semmi majomkodás itt nekem!

Hát ez elég nyílt üzenet volt. Ezek után elkísértem Sayurit a szobájába, miközben ő megmutatta a vendégszobát, ami nem meglepő módon épp az övével szemközt volt. Szóval ezért mondta az öreg azt amit mondott? Lepakoltam a dolgaimat, ami az iskolatáskámból és egy utazótáskából állt, amiben a könyveim, a pizsamám, és a másnapi váltóruhám volt. Ahogy beléptünk Sayuri birodalmába, meglepett, hogy mennyire egyszerű volt. Egyszerű, sárga falak, néhány poszter, és egy nagy könyvespolc a jobb oldali falnál.

- Egész szép kis szobád van neked hallod!  
- Köszi!  
- Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy jobban kidíszítsd?  
- Dehogy! Sosem szerettem semmit jobban az olvasásnál, de egy könyvet mégsem téphetek szét, csakhogy kidekoráljam vele a szobámat!  
- Ez is igaz!

Körbejártam a szobát, és elnéztem, mennyi könyvet tart. Regények, verses és novellagyűjtemények, és meglepetésemre dráma gyűjtemények is. Nagyon tetszett, hogy a könyveit a saját ízlése szerint rendezte el, nyilván annak sorrendjében, hogy melyiket mennyire szerette.

- Tudod, kicsit furcsa volt, hogy csak úgy meghívtál magadhoz... Úgy értem... Nos elég fiatalok vagyunk még meg minden... És még csak egy pár sem vagyunk vagy mi a szösz...  
- A szüleid megengedték nem?  
- De igen, de...  
- És az én szüleimnek sincs semmi problémájuk ezzel. Különben is, dolgozni vagyunk itt és nem hogy... Huncutkodjunk... Vagy ilyesmi...

Erre már égett az arcom, de érezhetően ő is zavarban volt a saját kijelentésétől. Nem igazán éreztem, hogy ezután még volna miről beszélgetni, de ő tovább csacsogott.

- Na és, mit gondolsz a szüleimről?  
- Egész kedvesek... Bár apud majdnem eltörte az összes ujjamat a kézfogásnál!  
- Talán... De amúgy békés ember, nem kell félned tőle!  
- Van esetleg valami rossz szokása?

Sayuri kicsit rám bámult, de aztán észbe kapott, és mosolyogva válaszolt.

- Nem igazán... Talán csak annyi, hogy minden új ismerősét kihívja szkanderozni!  
- Remek... Egyáltalán mit dolgozik apud?  
- Egy Kohóban dolgozik!

Kohóban mi? Na el tudtam képzelni milyen munkát végezhet, ha ilyen erő van a kezeiben. Sayuri elővette a táskájából a füzetét, és a tollát, hogy folytassa a munkát.

- Hol tartasz amúgy?  
- Már pár dolgot leírtam, és az első felvonásba bele is kezdtem, de címet még nem tudtam neki adni...  
- Azért hívtál át, hogy segítsek címet adni?  
- Nem csak azért... Csak ez is fontos nem?  
- De ez igaz.

Egy kicsit eltűnődtem, eszembe ötlött mindaz, amit Reika-san mondott nekünk Tetsuról, és az is, hogy mi volt az álma, meg Akane is.

- Mi lenne, ha a 'Rekviem egy Képregényért' lenne?  
- Nem is tudom... Talán túl sokat mond el... Nem, valami más kell! De a Rekviem dolog tetszik!

Ebben igaza volt, hiszen eleve azt terveztük, hogy csak halvány, de egyértelmű utalásokat teszünk a történetben.

- Akkor 'Rekviem Motorzúgásra'?  
- Majdnem jó!

Sayuri egy kicsit elgondolkodott. Szinte láttam, ahogy a fejében forognak a fogaskerekek. Aztán mint a megvilágosodás:

- Hány hengeresek is a versenymotorok a Forma 1-ben?  
- A legtöbbjük 10.  
- Ez az!

Sayuri izgatottan a papírra vetette a címet, és elém tartotta:

- 'Tíz Hengeres Rekviem'?  
- Igen! Mit szólsz hozzá?  
- Nos... Ha belegondolok, ez egész jól hangzik!

Mit jól hangzott, óriási ötlet volt! Még órákig dolgoztunk megállás nélkül, és röpködtek a jobbnál jobb ötletek, igaz Sayuri volt az ötletgazda, én csak erősen bólogattam. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy ez a lány ilyen okos lehet. Mikor aztán teljesen kimerültünk, épp időben jött Mei-san, aki bejelentette, hogy kész a fürdővíz. Előzékenyen magam elé engedtem Sayurit, és meg is vártam, míg halkan kopogott az ajtón, hogy mehetek. Nem akartam leakasztani a stresszmétert a szüleinél azzal, hogy esetleg zavarba ejtő helyzetben találnak Sayurival, akin épp... Nos bármi is van, amit felvesz ilyenkor. Miután belesüppedtem a kádba, elgondolkodtam egy kicsit azon, hogy mégis milyen helyzetbe kerültem: Teljesen idegen voltam, egy teljesen idegen házban, teljesen idegen emberek között, és csak egy támpontom volt: Sayuri, a legangyalibb lány, akivel valaha találkoztam, és aki iránt kezdtek furcsán kedves érzéseim lenni.

- Te jó ég Yamato! Mibe keveredtél már megint?!

Nem számítottam válaszra, de sajnos jött, méghozzá Mei-santól.

- Yamato-kun, bent vagy még?  
- Igen, de még nem tudok kijönni!  
- Nem is baj, csak szólni akartam, hogy Tarou-san beszélni akar veled ha kész vagy!  
- Rendben!

Na épp ettől féltem. Semmi kedvem nem volt ehhez a beszélgetéshez, de ha már az ő házában vagyok... Kikászálódtam a kádból, rendbe szedtem magam és kiléptem a fürdőből. Mielőtt egy lépést is tehettem volna, már hallottam is a szigorú hangot:

- Oi kölyök! Ide gyere!

Ettől féltem. Behúzott nyakkal fordultam meg, és léptem be a konyhába, ahol az asztalnál már előkészített szék várt. Tarou-san már ott ült, előtte hamutál, és láthatóan erős dohányos volt, mert már jó pár szálat elnyomott.

- Látni akart uram?  
- Az ég szerelmére, ne légy már ilyen fajankó kölyök! Van nevem is!  
- Megbocsásson, de nem fogok egy olyan embert a nevén szólítani, pláne nem letegezni, aki annyi idős, hogy az apám lehetne!  
- Az ördög vitte volna el kölyök! Az én házamban vagy, vagyis az én szabályaim szerint játszunk! Ha azt mondom, tegeződjünk, akkor úgy is gondolom!  
- Rendben... izé...  
- Halljuk!  
- Tarou... -san!

Megcsóválta a fejét, és újabb szálra gyújtott.

- Ez is több a semminél! És te? Kérsz?

Felém nyújtotta a cigis dobozt, de én elutasítottam.

- Hmph... Látom rendes gyerek vagy te! Na jól van!

Egy kis csend következett, és megint rágyújtott egyre, ami már a harmadik volt, mióta ott ültünk. Egy ideig tűnődött, majd feltette a legbonyolultabb kérdést:

- Van esetleg valaki, aki tetszik neked?  
- Nos...  
- Mondjuk Sayuri. Ő tetszik neked?

Ez kicsit ütött, mert nehezen beszéltem olyasmiről, amiben nem voltam biztos.

- Nos... Tetszeni tetszik!  
- Na de mennyire? Mint egy barátot, vagy mint ahogy egy fiúnak tetszhet egy szép lány?

Egyre jobb volt ez a dolog...

- Nos... Az tény, hogy vannak iránta gyengéd érzéseim, de... Nem.. Nem tudom hogyan tolmácsoljam őket!

Nagyot szippantott a cigijéből, és bólogatott.

- Nos ebben van is valami! Fiatalok vagytok még, és még sok idő van, hogy eldöntsétek, mit éreztek egymás iránt idővel. Ez így rendben is van!

Az arca mintha fellazult volna végre.

- Na és, ha meg lenne a lehetőséged, megtennél érte mindent?  
- Egyértelműen! Ha én és Sayuri egy pár lennék, bármire képes lennék érte!  
- Akár férfias küzdelemre is?

Erre már kezdtem kicsit felkapni a vizet. Milyen jogon, vagy okkal faggat ez engem?

- Ha annyira tudni akarod, igen! Akár verekedni is képes lennék érte! Akár többre is!

Ekkor teljesen elfelejtettem a saját jó modoromról, és kiabáltam is, gondolkodás nélkül le is tegeztem. Tarou-san meredten nézett rám, de aztán a kezét nyújtotta, én elfogadtam, és le is rántott az asztalhoz, készen a szkander meccsre.

- Remélem készen állsz!  
- Még szép! Sayuri már figyelmeztetett erre!  
- Akkor jobb ha azt is tudod, hogy még senki sem tudott legyőzni!  
- Engem nem érdekel!

Mosolyogva bólintott.

- Akkor itt egy kihívás neked! Ha egy percig képes vagy kitartani, anélkül, hogy lenyomnálak, nyersz!  
- Rendben! Elfogadom a kihívást!  
- Akkor kezdjük! Mei, te vagy a bíró!

Mei-san bejött a konyhába egy stopperral, beállította egy percre:

- Rendben: Kész vagytok?

Mindketten megkapaszkodtunk az asztal széleibe, és ez volt a jel.

- Akkor: 3... 2... 1 - Rajta!

Erre elkezdtem nyomni, de csak annyira, hogy elég erőt tartsak még meg arra az esetre, ha netán visszatámadna. Elég könnyen ment, vagy csak én képzeltem így, mert ő elég könnyelműen vette.

- 35 másodperc van még!

Ekkor kezdett a dolog ellenem fordulni, és Tarou-san elkezdett visszanyomni. Még nem volt túl erős, de a karom már kezdte megérezni a dolgot.

- 20 van még hátra!

Most kezdett nagyon nehézzé válni a dolog. A karom már zsibbadt és kezdtem lassan átbillenni a másik irányba.

- 15 van még!

Kezdett az idő lelassulni, és az asztallap is közeledett, lassan, de biztosan.

- 10 van még hátra!

Már éreztem, hogy mindjárt feladom, hogy a karom elenged, és talán meg is sérülök, de nem látszott más hátra, egészen addig, amíg meg nem szólalt az, aki eddig csendben figyelt:

- Meg tudod csinálni Yamato! Mindent bele!

Erre, nem tudom honnan, de mintha visszatért volna belém az erő. Lassan, de biztosan visszaküzdöttem magam, és lassan felemelkedtem annyira, hogy ne fenyegessen az asztal annyira, úgy 20-25 centire az asztallaptól.

- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... És vége!

Vége volt, és én ekkor fogytam el, de teljesen. Tarou-san eleresztett, és megveregette a vállamat-

- Na ez nem volt rossz fiú! Bebizonyosodott, hogy a szeretett személy egyetlen kedves szava egy medve erejét adja az embernek!

Sayuri és én egy zavarodott pillantást vetettünk egymásra, és mindketten vadul elpirultunk. Ezek után még akartunk egy kicsit dolgozni, de mindketten kiegyeztünk abban, hogy inkább napoljuk el ezt, mert mindketten hullafáradtak voltunk. Én csak bemásztam a nekem kikészített Futonba, aminek épp olyan illata volt, mint Sayuri ruháinak. Nyilván, mert Sayuri ruháit is ugyanazzal a mosószerrel és öblítővel mosták. Nem sokára ezzel a kellemes gondolattal nyomott el az álom.

Másnap reggel aztán arra ébredtem, hogy a nap az arcomra tűz, ami annak volt felírható, hogy valaki elhúzta a sötétítőt. Egy lágy, kellemes hang szólítgatott.

- Ébredj Yamato! Ideje felkelni!

Sayuri volt az, aki gyorsan ki is ment, hogy nyugodtan felöltözhessek. Mikor aztán csatlakoztam hozzá a konyhában, már várt a reggeli, és a tea, mivel tudta, hogy én így kezdem a reggeleimet: Reggeli és egy nagy bögre tea. Az asztalon emellett két Bento is várt már, de rajtunk kívül más nem volt otthon.

- Jó reggelt! A szüleid?  
- Már elmentek! A madarakkal kelnek minden reggel!  
- Na és a két Bento?  
- Az a miénk! Én csináltam!

Meglepetten, tátott szájjal ültem le az asztalhoz, mert azt tudtam, hogy Sayuri elképesztően okos lány, és hogy nagyon házias, de hogy még ilyenkor is tudjon gondolni rám.

- Nos... Hálás vagyok... De...  
- Semmi de! Minden nap a menzán ebédelsz! Néha nem árt egy kis házi koszt!

Ez kedves volt tőle. Miután végeztünk a reggelivel, összeszedelőzködtünk, és én minden cuccommal együtt kísértem őt, mivel igazából csak arra az éjszakára voltam felkészülve. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy Sayuri nem találja ki, hogy még tovább kelljen maradnom. Amikor aztán Takashi meglátott minket, megint kiült az a sunyi vigyor az arcára.

- Nahát-nahát! Tehát a pletyka igaz volt!

Sokat sejtetően húzogatta a szemöldökeit, amitől szegény Sayuri majd elsüllyedt szégyenében. Épp időben lépett közbe Sanako, aki lecsapta Takashit, és most ájultan feküdt a lábainknál.

- Elhallgass!

Ezután kedvesen mosolyogva nézett ránk, és kedvtelve vizsgálgatott.

- Na, milyen volt az éjszakai munka?  
- Kalandos!

Sayuri már mosolyogva és felbátorodva mondta ezt.

- Remek! És, meddig jutottatok? Jól haladtok?  
- Eléggé! Már a harmada megvan!

Összevakartuk végre Takashit, akinek egy elég csúnya púp nőtt a fejére a kokszos miatt, de nagy nehezen életet tudtunk verni belé, és elindultunk az iskolába.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Fejezet**

**Színdarab egy életről**

- Mégis hol lehet ilyen sokáig?

Ezt egy Zöldeskék hajú fiatal férfi kérdezte. Ő és a felesége egy padon üldögéltek, és egy vörösesbarna hajú kislányt figyeltek, nyilván a kislányukat, aki épp a homokozóban játszott tőlük nem messze. Most odahajoltam a saját kislányomhoz.

- Menj csak Midori! Biztos örömmel játszik majd veled!

Midori bólintott, és oda is szaladt a másik kislányhoz. Elé állt, és mosolyogva kérdezte:

- Szia! Mit csinálsz?  
- Homokvárat építek!

Emez viszonozta a kedves mosolyt, és felemelkedett a homokból. Első osztályos volt, 2-3 évvel fiatalabb az én kislányomnál. A mosolya ragyogó, gyermeki szépsége megkapó, a hatalmas őzikeszemei pedig ragyogtak.

- Én Ushio vagyok, és te?  
- Midori. Csatlakozhatok én is?

Ushio bólintott, és most mindketten letelepedtek, és folytatták a játékot. Én is szép lassan közelebb léptem a padhoz.

- Szabad ez a hely?

A férfi felnézett rám, majd intett, hogy nyugodtan üljek le. Egy ideig elnéztük a lányokat, ahogy játszanak, és csak egy kis idő után szólaltam meg.

- Ushio igazán tüneményes egy kislány!

A másik két szülő csak bámult rám, hiszen minden különösebb előjel nélkül nevén szólítottam a kislányukat, holott még be sem mutatkoztam, a nevét meg végképp nem tudhattam.

- Honnan tudja a nevét?

A Fiatal nő szólalt meg. Épp olyan volt a haja és a szeme is mint a kislányának, csak az ő hosszú haja lófarkba volt kötve egy szalaggal. Csak most kaptam észbe:

- Jajj, bocsánat... Talán Yamato nem mondta, hogy ma én is jövök?

Mindketten nagyra meresztették a szemeiket, és ahogy a fiatal férfi jobban megnézett magának, majdnem elkiáltotta magát a meglepetéstől.

- Csak nem... Akane?  
- Nahát, ki hitte volna, az vagyok!

Mosolyogva fordultam vissza, és elnéztem, ahogy a gyerekek játszanak. Ők sugdolóztak egy ideig, majd végre megint a fiatal nő szólalt meg:

- Én ...  
- Nem kell a bemutatkozással fáradni, tudom én: Nagisa és Tomoya Okazaki. Yamato sokat mesélt rólatok!

Még jobban kikerekedtek a szemeik, de hamar visszatért a mosolyuk.

- Te jó ég, Akane, te aztán sokat változtál ahhoz képest, ahogy Yamato bemutatott nekünk!

Tomoyának igaza volt, csakhogy...

- Nos, sok minden történt azóta. 19 éve volt az már, és azóta sok minden változott... Férjhez mentem, született egy gyönyörű kislányom... Az életem egyenesbe jött.

Mindketten a lányok felé fordultak.

- Ő lenne a kislányod?  
- Igen, Midorinak hívják!

Mindketten kedvesen megmosolyogták a kedves kis jelenetet, ahogy a két kislány egymást jól megértve dolgozott.

- Na és mi történt veled, ami így megváltoztatott?  
- Hát az egy hosszú mese... Lássuk csak... Hogy is volt... ?

* * *

**Akane Szemszöge**

Egy ideig eltartott, de rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a barátaim kissé kezdtek elmaradozni mellőlem, miközben Tamakival szép lassan egyre közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Egyre jobban elvoltunk egymással, miközben egyre gyakrabban randiztunk is. Észrevettem valami érdekeset Tamakival kapcsolatban: állítása szerint nem látott túl jól a szemüvege nélkül, mégis voltak alkalmak, amikor letette a szemüvegét, és láthatóan elég jól látott nélküle is. Elég nehezen fogtam fel ezt is, de próbáltam nem is törődni vele. Egy alkalommal aztán Tamaki késett, és én már jó ideje hiába vártam rá az iskola kapujában. Egyszer csak láttam, ahogy Yamato közeledik egy számomra még ismeretlen fiú társaságában, aki furcsán ismerősnek tűnt.

- És, Sayuri elkészült már?  
- Igen, már kész! Megkaptuk a tanács engedélyét is írásban, és most már csak egy utolsó találkozás kéne Reika-sannal, és minden gondunk megoldódik!

Mindezt tisztán és világosan hallottam, ahogy Yamato a mellette sétáló, fekete hajú fiúval beszélt. Előléptem a fal takarásából.

- Mit akartok ti az én nagyimmal?

Mikor megláttak, mindketten úgy megálltak, mint akinek a földbe gyökerezett a lába. A fekete hajú fiú valamit odasúgott Yamatonak, majd sarkon fordult és elfutott.

- Ennek meg mi baja?  
- Óh, ez csak a barátom, Takashi volt. Nincs neki semmi baja, csak elfelejtett valamit, és így most mehet egyedül haza!  
- Szóval mit is akarsz a nagyimtól?

Egy kicsit eltűnődött, nyilván azon, hogy mit válaszoljon erre.

- A nagyid... Nos a Színház klubbal kapcsolatos...  
- Mégis hogy jön a nagyim a színházklubhoz?  
- Nos, egy elég különleges előadást tervezünk, és... Háth a nagyid híres a meséiről igaz?

Ez igaz is volt, de azt akkor sem értettem, mit akarhat a színház klub a nagyimtól és a történeteitől.

- Egy előadást akartok a nagyim egyik meséje alapján?  
- Pontosan így van!

Nem volt több időnk erről diskurálni, mert Tamaki lóhalálában rohanva érkezett hozzánk. Láthatóan nagyon sietett, mert tisztára össze volt zilálva a ruházata és a cuccai is.

- Tamaki, beléd meg mi ütött?  
- Nos siettem kicsit... Azt hittem késésben vagyok!  
- El is késtél!

Nem haragudtam én rá, csak ugratásként forgattam a szemeimet. Inkább az érdekelt jobban, hogy ki volt az a fiú az előbb Yamatoval. Na de ez nem is igazán számított, mivel ott volt nekem Tamaki, aki most teljesen lefoglalta a figyelmemet.

- Yamato, ha akarod, elintézhetek neked egy találkozót a nagyimmal! Biztos nem bánná!  
- Kösz, hálás lennék!

Ezzel Tamakival elhagytuk az iskolát, és szép lassan sétáltunk hazafelé. Egy szót sem szóltam egész úton, mert túlságosan el voltam süllyedve a gondolataimban, amit Tamaki észre is vett.

- Nagyon szótlan vagy, valami baj van?  
- Semmi, csak Yamaton gondolkodtam.  
- Ugye nem próbált meg felcsípni?

Tamaki színlelt féltékenysége mosolyt csalt az arcomra, hiszen tudta jól, hogy soha nem néznék más felé, ha ott van nekem ő.

- Nem-nem, semmi baj! Hiszen te vagy a Fiúm, akkor minek kellene nekem bárki más?

Ezzel melegen átöleltem őt, amire először nem tudta, hogy reagáljon, de hamarosan visszaölelt. Nem sokkal később elköszöntünk egymástól, és én beléptem a házamba.

Másnap aztán egy kimondott szándékkal mentem iskolába, amivel oda is mentem elsőre Sanakohoz, aki tőlem nem messze ült a teremben.

- Jó reggelt Sanako!  
- Jó Reggelt Akane! Szinte ragyogsz ma!

Szokatlanul kedvesen mosolygott rám.

- Köszi! Nincs is mire panaszkodnom! Ott vagytok ti a barátaim, és a fiúm, Tamaki, aki egyszerűen csodás!

Erre az utolsó megjegyzésre egy kicsit elkomorodott.

- Izé... Akartam kérdezni... Ismered esetleg azt a fiút, aki Yamatoval lóg mindig?

Erre lángoló vörös lett az arca, és láthatóan még dühösebb lett mint volt.

- Mi a baj? Talán haragszol rá valamiért?- Épp csak irritál a létezésével, ennyi!

Ez ledöbbentett. Sanako nagyon furcsán viselkedett, és ekkor jöttem csak rá.

- Csak nem követett el ellened valamit  
- Semmi különöset, csak túl sokat van a közelemben!  
- És csak ezért vagy mérges rá? Nem valami másért? Nem lehet hogy... ?

Egy félreérthetetlen mozdulatot tettem a kisujjammal.

- Miiiiiiiiii?!

Felpattant az asztalától, és majdnem lefejelt.

- Mégis mit akarjon ez jelenteni mi?  
- Tudod, amikor egy lány és egy fiú kedvelik egymást, és nem csak mint barátok...

Ha lehet, még jobban kivörösödött ettől.

- Még szép, hogy nem!  
- Na de ismered?  
- Persze, hogy ismerem! Ozawa Takashinak hívják, és egy tetű, ha engem kérdezel!

Ezzel elkezdte felsorolni Takashi bűneit. Nekem ugyan nem tűntek akkora bűnöknek, még akkor sem, ha nem voltam igazán jártas az emberek gondolkodásmódjában. Ha belegondolok, Sanako nyilván jobban értett az ilyesmihez, és ha ő mondja, hogy Takashi rossz ember, akkor nyilván az is...

* * *

- Yo, mi újság gyerekek?

Yamato hirtelen megszólalt a hátunk mögött. Tomoya és Nagisa meg is fordultak, hogy üdvözöljék.

- Yamato, ideje volt már, hogy felbukkanj! Hol voltál eddig?  
- Volt egy kis elintéznivalóm! És hoztam még egy vendéget!

Szinte azonnal ráismertem az ismerős alakra.

- Oh, Szia Takashi!- Sziasztok! Örvendek a találkozásnak!

Bizony, a jó öreg Ozawa Takashi volt az. Mikor aztán mindannyian letelepedtünk a padra, Takashi vette át a mesemondó szerepét.

* * *

**Takashi Szemszöge**

A nyári szünet hamar jött, és gyorsan el is ment, és ahogy a szeptemberrel együtt megint beköszöntött az iskola, a klub elkezdett próbálni az előadásra. Yamato és Sayuri munkaideje is besűrűsödött, így nekem szükségszerűen több időt kellett töltenem Akanéval, na nem mintha bántam volna. Olyan kedves, édes lány volt, mindig olyan élettel teli, mikor láttam őt, és nehéz volt elhinni, hogy van egy sötét oldala is, ha szabad ezt így mondanom. Szeptember, október, szép lassan mind elment, és néha Yamatoval egy közeli kis kávézóban találkoztunk Iskola után.

- Szóval, hogy mennek a dolgok mostanában?  
- Asszem jól mennek... A darab is jól alakul, de lesznek gondok... Sayuri hihetetlenül jól játssza a szerepét, ami rám már annyira nem jellemző...  
- Az meg hogy lehet?  
- Nos, van benne pár csókjelenet is... és... Szóval...  
- Még soha nem csókolóztál igaz?  
- Iiigen, az is.. Meg... Nos...

Eléggé szégyellte magát, ezt láttam rajta.

- Nos, ő a legszebb lány a világon... Én meg nem mernék úgy hozzá érni... Tudod... Hogy ő azt nem engedte meg... Mármint...- Elég gyenge kifogásokat keresel nem gondolod? Biztos nem lesz semmi baj!  
- De nem igazán tudom, egyáltalán hogy fogjak hozzá... Mármint olyan lesz, mint egy filmben, de akkor sem tudom megcsinálni!

Kicsit idegesen néztem szegény barátomat. Nagyon is átéreztem a helyzetét, hiszen szép lassan egyre jobban belehabarodott Sayuriba. Egy ideje egyre furcsábban viselkedett, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy amióta ez a darab dolog beindult, a dolgok egyre felgyorsultak. Kávét szorongattam, ami egy nagyon rossz szokásom volt. Ilyen fiatalon is már ezt ittam, és most csak bámultam bele a bögrébe, mielőtt folytattam volna.

- El akarom mondani az igazat Akanénak!

Yamato majdnem kiköpte a teáját.

- Mondd, te túl sok kávét iszol mostanság, vagy mi?  
- Honnan jön most ez ide?  
- Onnan, hogy félrebeszélsz!- Ne hülyülj már, nem most, csak majd az előadás után!

Egy kicsit elhallgattam, hogy összeszedjem magam.

- Csak az van... Hogy nem tudok tovább hazudni neki! Komolyan lelki furdalásom van egy ideje...

Csak mosolygott rajtam. Mégiscsak a legjobb barátom volt.

- Te, mit szólnál, ha téged is bevonnánk az előadásba?  
- Engem?

* * *

- És, beleegyeztél?

Nagisa kedvesen mosolyogva kérdezte.

- Még szép, hogy beleegyeztem!

* * *

Szépen eltelt az október is, és eljött a nagy hétvége. Péntek este bele csempésztem Akane postaládájába a meghívót, ami csak neki szólt. Halkan kopogtam, hogy felfigyeljen rám, majd elbújtam, és megvártam, amíg ajtót nyit, és kibontja a levelet.

- Egy különleges meghívó, nekem?

Aztán eljött a szombat, és én Sayurival már a színházteremben voltam, és belebújtam a jelmezembe, ami lényegében annyi volt, hogy teljesen begombolkoztam az egyenruhámba, és egy szőke paróka volt rajtam. Kölcsönkértem Sanako karszalagját is, hogy úgy tűnjön, hogy a Diáktanács egyik tagja vagyok, majd kiálltam a terem ajtajába, és vártam, hogy Akane megérkezzen. Nem is váratott sokáig magára: Gyönyörű vörös ruhában érkezett, ami fölött a meleg barna kabátját viselte.

- Szia! Te vagy esetleg a különleges vendég?  
- Igen, de honnan tudod?  
- Csak találgattam, de úgy látszik bejött! Itt van a meghívód?  
- Persze!

Kedvesen mosolyogva átnyújtotta a levelet, amit én gyorsan átfutottam, hogy úgy tűnjön fontos. Láthatóan nem ismert fel, ami jó jel volt. Vissza is adtam azonnal.

- Köszi! Szóval miért is vagyok én olyan különleges?- Azért, mert te ülsz a legjobb helyen: az első sorban, és majdnem egyedül!  
- Miért, ki ül még ott?  
- Valami Tamaki, ha jól emlékszem!

A név említése is széles mosolyt csalt az arcára. Elkísértem a helyére, majd visszatértem a backstagebe, és átvedlettem valami elegánsabb göncbe, és magamra öltöttem mellé Tamaki Image-ét, majd visszatértem Akanéhoz, aki kedvesen felém nyújtotta a kezét, majd leültem a baljára és a kezembe vettem az ő kicsi kezét.

- Fenntartottam neked a legjobb helyet!  
- Köszi!

Leültem, és Akane összekulcsolta az ujjait az enyémekkel.

- Akkor, lássuk azt a nagy meglepetést!

A fények kihunytak, a függöny felment, és elkezdődött az előadás:

* * *

**A Darab címe:**

**10 Hengeres Rekviem**

**Szereplők: **Yuta a fiatal autószerelő, Fumiko a lány a pékségből, Nagymama, Unoka, Fumiko barátnője, Yuta főnöke

Első Felvonás

**A Színpad két részre oszlik, mindkettő külön megvilágítva**

**/Fények jobbra/**

Nagymama: *Besétál a színpadra, ami egy nappali, benne egy asztallal és két székkel és leül egy székre*

Unoka: *Követi* De nagyi, miért nem akarod elmesélni?!

Nagymama: Mert már vagy századszor mesélem el kicsim!

Unoka: *bosszúsan* De én akkor is hallani akarom!

Nagymama: *sóhajt* Na jól van! Honnan szeretnéd hogy elkezdjem?

Unoka: *izgatottan* A legelejétől!

**/Fények jobbra/**

**egy kisfiú ül egy TV képernyő előtt a nappaliban**

Nagymama: *Mesél* A papád mindig is imádta az autókat és különösen a Forma 1-et.

TV Kommentátor: * túlságosan izgatottan* És... és? Meg tudja csinálni? *kiabál* Igen! Igen, Prost megelőzi Laudát, és átveszi a vezetést a versenyben!

Fiatal Yuta: *Az anyjához beszél, aki nincs színpadon* Hallottad ezt anyu?

Nagymama: *A háttérből* Igen kicsim! Csak nem Prostnak szurkolsz?

Fiatal Yuta: *Mosolyog* Igen, és imádom a Forma 1-et is!

Nagymama: Ez remek drágám!

Fiatal Yuta: *izgatottan bólint* Egy napon még a Forma 1-ben fogok dolgozni, meglásd!

**/Fények balra/ **

Unoka: *a nagymama ölében ül* Szóval a papa mindig ilyen volt?

Nagymama: *a kislány hajával játszadozik* Igen, és ez annyira komoly volt, hogy képes volt csak azért Autószerelőnek tanulni, hogy teljesítse az álmát! Amikor aztán megkapta az első komoly munkáját, az már egy valóra vált álom volt számára.

**/Fények jobbra/ **

**Egy autószerelő műhely, egy autó látszik, valamint egy iroda, asztallal és székekkel**

Yuta főnöke: *Félig a motorházba hajolva dolgozik az autón*

Yuta: *Belép* Visszajöttem!

Yuta főnöke: *Felemelkedik* Ideje volt már! Hol a fenében jártál?

Yuta: Nos... Csak elfelejtettem valamit.

Yuta főnöke: *sóhajt* Már megint az a lány!

Yuta: *elpirul* Nem tudom miről beszélsz!

Yuta főnöke: *csóválja a fejét* Az istenit Yuta, csak a hülye nem látja, miért mész folyton oda. Ma már ez a hatodik volt!

Yuta: *elfordul* Nos én...

Yuta főnöke: *sóhajt* Egyáltalán miért nem beszélsz vele erről a dologról?

Yuta: *szégyellősen elpirul* Izé... Én...

Yuta főnöke: *színlelt dühvel* A fenébe is Yuta! Ha nem csinálsz valamit sürgősen, még a végén hoppon maradsz, aztán nézhetsz, mert talál magának valaki mást!

Yuta: *még mindig idegesen* Komolyan... Mondod?

**/Fények balra/  
**

Unoka: *zavartan* És ki volt az a lány, akiről a papa főnöke beszélt?

Nagymama: *mosolyog* Ki más? Hát az anyukád!

Unoka: *Felpattan* Komolyan?

Nagymama: *Meglapogatja a kislány fejét* Bizony!

**/Fények Jobbra/**

**A helyszín egy kis pékség, két fiatal nő áll a középpontban**

Kumiko barátnője: *a fejét fogja* Ez komoly? Már megint ő?

Kumiko: Oh igen... Olyan... Muris!

Kumiko barátnője: *huncut arckifejezéssel* Mit nem mondasz? Mit csinált ezúttal?

Kumiko: *kuncog* Csak elfelejtette az Anpanját... A szokásos!

Kumiko barátnője: *tágra nyílt szemekkel* A mit?

Kumiko: *Kacag* Állandóan ezt csinálja... Minden nap egy tucatszor vissza jön, hogy okkal, ok nélkül vásároljon valamit. Komolyan mondom, röhejes! Bármibe lefogadnám, hogy még csak nem is szereti az Anpant!

Kumiko barátnője: *kitör belőle a kacagás*

**/Fények Balra/**

Unoka: *döbbenten* Ez komoly? A papa tényleg ilyen volt?

Nagymama: *kuncog* Na igen, a papád fura dolgokra volt képes, akár egy milliószor is visszajárt, hogy találkozhasson vele. Azon az estén is visszament, de ekkor egész máshogy történtek a dolgok, mint előtte.

**/Fények jobbra, lágy, enyhén romantikus zene/**

**Egy utcakép, az út szélén egy autó, benne Kumiko**

Kumiko: *Hiába próbálja beindítani az autót* Gyerünk már te ócskavas!

Yuta: *végigsétál az utcán*

Kumiko: *Megint nem sikerül* A fene vitte volna el! *kiszáll és nagyot rúg az autóba*

Yuta: *Odaér* Mi a... ?

Kumiko: *Észreveszi Yutát* Óh heló! Te itt?

Yuta: *Az autóhoz fordul* Valami baj van talán?

Kumiko: *Megint belerúg a kocsiba* Nem indul ez a vacak, mindegy mit csinálok!

Yuta: *a motortérhez lép* Na mindjárt megnézzük! Csak pattintsd fel a motorháztetőt!

Kumiko: *figyeli Yutát munka közben* Te aztán értesz ehhez!

Yuta: *A motortérből* Már egy éve foglalkozom ezzel hivatásból. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy minden vágyam, hogy versenymotorokkal dolgozzak egyszer.

Kumiko: *mosolyog* Tényleg?

Yuta: *Felemelkedik* Igen! Na most próbáld!

Kumiko: *Sikerül* Na végre!

Yuta: *szerényen mosolyog* Izé... Talán jobb ha veled tartok, ha netán történne valami.

Kumiko: *elpirul* Tényleg megtennéd?

Yuta: *bólint*

**/Fények Balra/**

Unoka: *ábrándozik* És mi történt ez után?

Nagymama: *mosolyog* Semmi különös... Legalábbis egyelőre semmi. A papa hazakísérte a mamát, és azt tanácsolta neki, hogy vigye el a műhelybe másnap.

**/Fények Jobbra/**

**Újra a műhelyben**

Kumiko: *Belép a műhelybe* Hahó, van itt valaki?!

Yuta főnöke: *Jobbról lép be a színpadra* Itt vagyok! Szeretne valamit?

Kumiko: *Ajándékot tart a kezében* Hoztam egy apróságot a kollégájának. Itt van esetleg?

Yuta Főnöke: *A színpadon kívülre* Yuta! Vendéged jött!

Yuta: *belép a színpadra* Igen? Ki az... ? *ledermed* Te?

Kumiko: *mosolyog* Elhoztam a kocsit, ahogy tanácsoltad, és ezt is...

Yuta főnöke: *elhagyja a színpadot* Na én hagylak titeket beszélgetni gyerekek!

Yuta: *zavartan vakarja a fejét* Nos én... Izé... Szóval köszi! *átveszi az ajándékot* El is felejtettem bemutatkozni...

Kumiko: *nevetve* Nem kell, Torufumi Yuta vagy igaz?

Yuta: *Döbbenten* Ezt meg honnan tudod?

Kumiko: A kezeslábasodra van írva a vezetékneved, és a főnököd a neveden szólított!

Yuta: *zavartan nevet* Ja tényleg... Most hogy mondod!

Kumiko: *kedvesen mosolyogva* Én Mishimoto Kumiko vagyok, örvendek!

Yuta: *meghajol* Részemről a szerencse!

**/Fények balra/**

Nagymama: *elmereng* És így ismerték meg egymást igazán!

Unoka: *izgatottan* És azután mi történt?

Nagymama: *mosolyogva* Nos, szép lassan közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, elkezdtek randevúzni, és egy szép napon, a papa elhatározta végre magát, hogy feltegye a mamának a nagy kérdést.

**/Fények Jobbra/ **

**A helyszín egy rakpart, Yuta és Kumiko egy korlátnál állnak**

Yuta: *Lassan* Kumiko... Kérdezhetek valamit?

Kumiko: *aggódva* Talán valami baj van?

Yuta: *hadarva* Dehogy, semmi baj! Én csak... Nos valami fontosat szeretnék kérdezni tőled! *zavartan* Csak nem tudom hogy kezdjem.

Kumiko: *mosolyog* Akkor próbáld a legegyszerűbben!

Yuta: *bólint* Rendben! Nos.. *Megfogja Kumiko kezét* Kumiko, Szeretlek! Annyira szeretlek, hogy bármit megadnék, hogy veled lehessek!

Kumiko: *Zavartan nézi a földet* Tényleg? Bármit... ?

Yuta: *egyre magabiztosabban* Igen! Kumiko, meg kell kérdeznem: Megtennéd, hogy... *egy apró tárgyat vesz elő a zsebéből* Lennél a feleségem?

Kumiko: *Még mindig a földet nézi* Én... Én...

Yuta: *Aggódó hangon* Kumiko... ?

Kumiko: *Könnyes szemekkel* Én... *Yuta szemébe néz* Igen! Igen! Boldogan!

**/Fények Balra/**

Unoka: *szinte kikel a bőréből* ooooooh! Szóval így történt?

Nagymama: *Mosolyog* Igen, és...

**csörög a telefon**

Unoka: *leszalad a színpadról* Felveszem!

**/Minden fény lekapcsol/**

* * *

**Takashi Szemszöge **

Láttam, hogy szép lassan könnyek gyűlnek Akane szemeibe. Minden egyes apróságra pontosan ráismert.

- Akane, jól vagy?

Rám nézett és bólintott.

- Igen, csak egy kicsit elérzékenyültem.  
- Kezdődik a második felvonás!

* * *

_2. Felvonás_

**/Fények balról fel/**

**A helyszín ugyanaz, a nappaliban Yuta és Kumiko ülnek**

Kumiko: *játékos mosollyal* Yuta, akarsz tudni egy nagy titkot?

Yuta: *újságot olvas* Mi lenne az?

Kumiko: *megsimogatja a hasát* Nem sokára eggyel bővül a család!

Yuta: *meglepetten bámul* Úgy érted... ?

Kumiko: *széles mosollyal* Igen! Gyermeket várok!

Yuta: *Izgatottan felpattan és megforgatja a levegőben a feleségét*

**/Minden fény lekapcsol/**

Nagymama: *Mesél* Nem is olyan sokára megszülettél te, és a szüleid mindent megadtak neked, amit csak kívántál, feladták az álmaikat, csakhogy mosolyogni lássanak téged. Mindent megtettek, hogy jól neveljenek fel téged. Egy napon aztán:

**/Fények balra/ **

Yuta: *A színpadon kívül telefonon beszél* Tényleg? Már hétfőn? Ez óriási! *leteszi*

Kumiko: *egy széken ül* A főnököd volt?

Yuta: *boldogan jön be a színpadra* Nem, hanem a cég!

Kumiko: *Meglepetten* Mármint a Honda Racing Corps?

Yuta: *bólint* Bizony! *Boldogan ül le* Azt mondták, hogy enyém az állás, és már hétfőtől munkába állhatok!

Kumiko: *Megöleli a férjét* De hiszen ez csodálatos hír drágám!

Yuta: Igen, és ami még jobb, meghívtak Suzukába a hétvégére, hogy megnézzem a leendő munkahelyemet!

Kumiko: Ez csodás! Menjünk esetleg együtt?

Yuta: *Bólint* Persze... Na persze csak ha te is akarsz jönni!

Kumiko: *Megfogja Yuta kezét* Hiszen megígértem nem?

**/Minden fény lekapcsol/**

Nagymama: *A színpadon kívülről* Egyáltalán hol vannak most?

Unoka: Suzukában vannak. A papa egy nagy forma 1-es csapatnak fog dolgozni! Mi is volt a neve? Mc...

**/Fények be/**

Nagymama: *ül az egyik széken* McLaren nem?

Unoka: *bólogat* Az bizony!

**Telefoncsörgés, Unoka leszalad a színpadról**

Unoka: *Felveszi a telefont* Moshimosh! Papa, te vagy az? Komolyan! Éljen!

**Leteszi és visszatér** 

Unoka: *Mosolyogva ül le* A papa hívott! Azt mondta, hogy hoznak nekem egy különleges ajándékot.

Nagymama: *érdeklődve* Igen? És mi lenne az?

Unoka: *izgatottan* Egy különleges képregény! Imádom a képregényeket!

Nagymama: *megborzolja a kislány haját* Tudom én azt! Biztos csodás lesz!

**/Minden fény le!/**

**Drámai zene szól, telefoncsörgés**

Unoka: *a színpadon kívül felveszi* Moshimoshi!

**Néma csend, szomorú zene szól**

Unoka: *Zokog* Ne! Csak a Mamát és a Papát ne! Ezt nem Akarom!

_-A színpad teljes csendbe borul-_

**Takashi Szemszöge**

Tisztán láttam, ahogy hatalmas könnycseppek gyűlnek Akane szemeibe, és szép lassan elkezdenek lefolyni az arcán. Ahogy a darab lassan a csúcspontjához közeledett, ő egyre jobban sírt. Úgy éreztem, minden erejévelszorítja a kezemet, míg végül hangosan zokogni kezdett, mint egy kisgyermek.

- Akane!  
- Tamaki! Menjünk innen! Én nem bírom ezt tovább!

Felállt, és már rohamosan távozni akart, amikor egy visszhangzó hangot hallottam a színpadról, ahol most mindent megült a füst, és vakító fényben egy ragyogó női alak jelent meg.

**Akane Szemszöge**

- Akane-chan! Várj, ne menj még!

Meghallottam, ahogy egy lágy, ismerős hang a nevemen szólít. A Színpadra néztem, és ahogy kivettem, egy női alak állt ott, füstfelhőbe burkolózva, vakító fényben, ami eltompította a látásomat. A hangját azonban ezer közül is felismertem.

- Mama!

A kezével intett nekem, a színpadra csalogatott. Nem is gondolkoztam egy percig sem, hanem a színpadra vezető lépcsőhöz mentem, és felrohantam a színpad szélére. A füstfüggöny kellős közepén találtam magam, amiből két feltűnően ismerős alak bukkant elő, akik a legkedvesebb szeretteimre emlékeztettek és most kézen fogva közeledtek felém. Nem láttam jól, de tudtam, belül éreztem, biztos hogy ők azok!

- Mama! Papa!

Egy lépést tettem előre, és a színpadon találtam magam. Ők is megálltak, és egy darabig néztek engem, mielőtt a Papa megszólalt volna az ő jóságos hangján.

- Akane-chan, nélkülünk is alaposan megnőttél!

Éreztem, ahogy hatalmas könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon, de bólintottam.

- Mindig itt voltunk melletted, és figyeltünk téged, és persze itt is veled voltunk!

A Mama előre lépett, és a mellkasomra tette a finom kezét, oda, ahol ki lehetett tapintani a heves szívverésemet.

- Most azonban eljött a búcsúnk ideje! Nincs már ránk szükséged, elég erős vagy, hogy egyedül is megállj a lábadon az életben!

Miután a papa ezt mondta, kinyújtotta a kezét, amiben egy könyvre hasonlító tárgyat tartott.

- Ez legyen a tiéd! És őrizd meg az emlékeiddel együtt Akane-chan!

A mama mondta ezt még, mielőtt szép lassan felemelkedtek volna a levegőbe, és szép lassan egyre magasabbra szálltak. Tudtam, hogy a mennybe mennek, ahová tartoznak, de még utánuk kiáltottam.

- Ég veled Papa! Ég veled Mama! Megígérem, hogy nem fogok csalódást okozni nektek!

Mikor aztán megfordultam, Tamaki ott állt mögöttem. A kezemet nyújtottam felé:

- Most már mehetünk!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Fejezet**

**Vallomások és Dangok**

**Takashi Szemszöge**

- Szóval így történt mi?

Nagisa elég komolyan könnyezett az egész történet hallatán. Ami azt illeti, ezek a régi emlékek bennem is felkavartak pár dolgot, ellentétben Akanéval, aki most is szelíden mosolygott. Nyilván neki ez egy szép emlék volt, amire nagyon is szívesen emlékezett vissza.

- Szóval hogy is volt ez? Akane szülei tényleg megjelentek a színpadon? Ez elég hihetetlen!

Akane csak mosolyogva rázta a fejét.

- Dehogy is, az egész az előadás része volt!

Nagisa és Tomoya hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel bámultak.

- Ne aggódjatok, később mindent elárultak nekem. Jó kis trükk volt a füsttel, a fényekkel, és a láthatatlan kötelekkel, ezt el kell ismerni! Nagyon jól csinálták! Yamato és Sayuri hihetetlenül jól adták elő magukat... Takashi kis színjátékáról már nem is beszélve!- És? Megkaptad végül?  
- Mármint a képregényt? Persze! Itt is van!

A Táskájába nyúlt, és elővette belőle az alaposan meggyűrődött, elnyűtt képregényt, ami nyilván az évek alatt féltett kincse volt, de már salátává olvasta. Olyan volt az egész mintha salátalevelekből állna.

- Szóval, ti ketten egészen máig együtt maradtatok?

A kérdés nekem szólt, és én épp Tomoya felé fordultam, hogy válaszoljak, de egy gyerek hangja szakított félbe.

- Apa! Na végre, hogy megtaláltalak!

A fiam, Hikaru volt az, aki épp olyan volt, mint én az ő korában.

- Hikaru, mégis hol van az anyád?- Nem sokára itt lesz ő is!

Tomoya és Nagisa leesett állal néztek hol rám, hol meg a fiamra. Jobbnak láttam megmagyarázni ezt a dolgot.

* * *

Egy jó hónapig eltartott, míg a dolgok elcsendesedtek Akane körül annyira, hogy végre teljesen őszintén beszélhessek vele. Még egy utolsó alkalomra magamra öltöttem Tamaki jelmezét, de csak hogy aztán könnyebben és nyíltabban beszélhessek vele amikor az igazságra kerül sor. A szokásos úton sétáltam végig azon a napon is, ami a buszmegállóhoz vezetett. Akane már ott ült, és annyira el volt tűnődve valamin, hogy még akkor sem vett észre, mikor egészen mellé értem, és meg kellett érintenem a vállát, hogy magamra vonjam a figyelmét:

- Huh?

Meglepetésében felugrott a padról, mikor meglátott.

- Szia Akane!  
- Oh, szia Takashi!- Figyelj, csak azt akartam... Várjunk! Minek neveztél az előbb?  
- De hát ez a neved nem? Ozawa Takashi-kun?

Ez teljesen ledöbbentett. Pontosan tudta, hogy ki vagyok... De ha tudta...

- Úgy érted, egész mostanáig tudtad?- Nem mindig, csak kora nyár óta. Emlékszel, amikor úgy találkoztunk, amikor épp Yamatoval beszélgettetek?  
- Szóval az után jöttél rá?  
- Nagyjából igen.

Intett, hogy üljek le mellé a padra. Egy ideig hallgattam, hogy össze tudjam szedni a gondolataimat. Azzal, hogy Akane tudatta velem, hogy tudja a titkomat, nem váltak egyszerűbbé a dolgok.

- De... Ha tudtad, miért nem mondtad el előbb?  
- Hagyni akartam, hogy magadtól elmondd ha akarod!  
- Ami azt illeti, épp ezt akartam tenni ma... Épp ezért kértelek, hogy itt találkozzunk!

Bólintott, ezzel jelezve, hogy megérti a célom nemességét. Innen már nem hagyhattam abba.

- Figyelj Akane, én komolyan nem akartalak félrevezetni! Én csak...- Ne aggódj, már mindent megértettem az előadáson!

Annyira okos volt, annyira éles eszű... Már komolyan gondolkodtam, hogy megérdemlek-e egy ilyen lányt.

- Izé.. Én...  
- Semmi baj, mindent értek! Tudom ki vagy, és azt is tudom, mik a valódi érzéseid!

Nem igazán értettem, mire gondol.

- Figyelj Akane, nem igazán tudom, miről beszélsz!- Nagyon jól tudod te, miről beszélek! Azért jöttél ide, hogy elmondd az igazat, és hogy elmondd, hogy ha akarom, akkor velem maradsz továbbra is!

Most meg már gondolatolvasó is? Nem tudtam mit mondjak.

- Nem mondom, hogy ez nem igaz... De...  
- Nézd! Tudom, hogy van más valaki! Valaki aki még nálam is jobban szeret, és aki neked is sokkal többet jelent neked, még nálam is!  
- Mégis miről beszélsz?  
- Nagyon jól tudom, hogy van valaki aki még nálam is jobban szeret téged... Ami azt illeti...  
- Ne Akane! Hagyd abba!

Sírt, hatalmas könnyekkel, amik most a földre pottyantak. Nagyon jól láttam ezt, pedig jól próbálta elrejteni.

- Akane!  
- Ne aggódj miattam! Nem lesz semmi bajom!- Dehogy nem! Te sírsz, és ez az én hibám!  
- Tévedsz! Nem a te hibád, hanem az enyém! Beleszerettem egy képzeletbeli emberbe! Mondom, nem lesz semmi bajom!

Felkelt, és el akart sétálni, de én elkaptam a kezét.

- Várj már hallod!

Én is felpattantam, és olyan forrón átöleltem, ahogy csak tőlem telt, anélkül, hogy kárt tennék benne, hisz olyan törékeny volt. Nagy nehezen lenyugodott és folytatta.

- Nem lesz semmi bajom, és ez csak miattad és a többiek miatt van! Szerencsének érzem magam, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak!- De én nem csak a barátod vagyok, hanem a fiúd!  
- Tévedsz! Az én fiúmat Tamakinak hívják, és te nem vagy ő!

Most kibontakozott az ölelésemből, és elkezdett a hajammal szórakozni. Addig fésülgette az apró ujjaival, amíg teljesen ki nem fésülte belőle a zselét, majd levette a szemüveget is rólam.

- Erre nem lesz szükséged, amikor Sanakoval találkozol, igaz?- Mi van velem és Sanakoval?  
- Még mindig nem érted igaz?

Kezdett ez a dolog egyre jobban érdekelni. Akane egy darabig a földet nézte, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Hát tényleg nem vetted észre?  
- Mit kellett volna észrevennem?- Van az osztályomban egy különleges, gyönyörű lány, aki több mint egyszerűen baráti érzéseket táplál irántad!

Ez hatalmas csapás volt számomra. Akire gondol... Csak nem... ?

- Ugye csak viccelsz velem?!

Csak megrázta a fejét, és átölelt. Éreztem, hogy kövér könnycseppek gördülnek le az arcomon, miközben alig hallhatóan suttogta:

- Csak remélem, hogy továbbra is barátok maradhatunk!

Ezután eleresztett, és búcsút intett, majd szétváltak útjaink.

* * *

- Szóval... Szakítottatok?- Nem mintha tehettünk volna bármit is... Ő maga is mondta... Valaki másba volt szerelmes.

Tomoya ezután Akanéhoz fordult, aki csak lágyan mosolygott, és bólintással jelezte, hogy egye ért.

- De ha ti ketten nem vagytok egy pár, ki Midori apukája?- Egy bizonyos Kishimori Tamaki!

Mindketten nagy szemeket meresztettek erre. Akane továbbra is mosolyogva folytatta:

- Nos igen... megint megtaláltam a szerelmet, és ki hitte volna, de őt is Tamakinak hívják... A Sors furcsa fintora! Furcsa, de találó!- De akkor ki a kisfiad anyja?

Nagisa kérdése nekem szólt, de mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, a szóban forgó személy megszólalt helyettem is.

- Az én volnék!

Ahogy a hang irányába fordultunk, megláttuk a hang forrását, aki nem volt más, mint életem párja, a kis feleségem.

- Ideje volt már, hogy felbukkanj Sanako!- Sanako?!

Nos igen, ezt sem árt, ha tisztázzuk.

* * *

Egy ideje Sanako nagy ívben került engem. Megértettem, hogy vannak kötelezettségei az iskolában, majd dolgozott a szüleinek is, nekem viszont fontos lett volna, hogy személyesen beszélhessek vele. A dolog annyira fontos volt, hogy még arra is össze tudtam szedni a bátorságomat, hogy egyenesen az otthonában keressem fel. Miután becsengettem, egy darabig várnom kellett, de nem Sanako, hanem a bátyja, Takeru nyitott ajtót.

- Te biztos Takashi vagy!- Err, igen... Visszahoztam a cuccaidat, mert nekem már nem fognak kelleni többet!  
- Kösz! Nem akarsz bejönni?

Nem volt sem okom, sem kedvem visszautasítani, mert nem akartam megint ürügyet keresni, így beinvitált, és a nappaliban ültünk le, ahol még teával is megkínált. Egy darabig vizsgálgatott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Na hallod, nem csoda, hogy a húgom úgy bolondul érted!- Ezt meg miért mondod?  
- Nem érdekes, ha hazajön, úgyis megtudod magad is!  
- Remélem az hamar lesz, mert valami fontosról szeretnék beszélni vele.

Bólintott, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, a bejárat ajtó kinyílt és varázsütésre belépett Sanako és az édesanyja. Mikor Sanako meglátott engem, úgy ledermedt, mintha egy jégszobor lenne, mint aki szellemet lát.

- Takashi... te itt?- Sanako, beszélni szeretnék veled... Ha lehet, négyszemközt!

Az édesanyjára nézett, aki bólintott, felkapta a cipőit és a kabátját, majd kivágtatott velem a közeli parkba, hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessünk. Nyugodtan leült egy padra, és várta a magyarázatomat.

- El akartam mondani Akanénak... Mindent...- És?

Egy pillanatra hallgattam, hogy összeszedjem a gondolataimat.

- Nos... Mindent tudott már elég régen... És...

Kínosan nagyot nyeltem.

- Nos szakított velem...

Sanako csak megrázta a fejét, miközben szokatlanul csendes maradt.

- Nem is csodálom... Valószínűleg elég csalódáskeltő voltál.  
- Nem! Sőt... Ami azt illeti, szerelmes volt Tamakiba... Csak épp belém nem...

Mély szánalommal nézett rám, én meg elfordultam, hogy elrejtsem a zavarodottságomat.

- De mondott valamit, ami szöget ütött a fejembe...  
- Mi volt az?

Megfordultam, és egyenesen a szemeibe néztem.

- Azt mondta, hogy van egy másik gyönyörű lány az osztályában, aki még nála is jobban szeret engem.

Egy darabig a földet nézte, én meg csak folytattam.

- Olyan sokat gondolkoztam, törtem a fejem, még ha üres is... De csak egyetlen gyönyörű másodikos lány jutott eszembe, és az...

Megint nagyot nyeltem.

- Te vagy...

Még mindig a földet bámulta, belőlem meg csak dőlt a szó.

- Nem tudom elhinni Sanako! Nem kéne most leordítanod a fejemet, hogy "Mégis mit képzelsz?", vagy egyszerűen sötét arccal fenyegetőzni? Miért? Mi bajod van?

Most feltápászkodott, miközben a földet bámulta, és most is csak annyit motyogott:

- Idióta!- Csak ennyit tudsz mondani?

Már szinte ordítottam vele, de még mindig nem mozdult, és csak a földet bámulta lehajtott fejjel.

- Miért Sanako?! Miért nem tudsz kétszer ugyanolyan lenni? Miért nem tudsz most is a szokásos Tsundere önmagad lenni?

Ezt a szót, Tsundere, is egy animében hallottam először. Egy olyan gonoszul viselkedő, és gonosznak tűnő lányt jelent, aki mindenkivel durván és gyakran kegyetlenül bánik, mégis legbelül egy igazán kedves, jóra való személyiség, aki képes a lelkét is kitenni a szeretteiért.

- Az idióta itt épp te vagy!

Erre nagy nehezen felemelte a fejét, és rám szegezte a könnyekben úszó szemeit. Nem tudtam nem magamhoz ölelni őt emiatt a megindító látvány miatt.

- Az ördögbe Sanako! Most miért nem ordibálsz velem? Nem is értelek! Annyi baromságot vágtál már a fejemhez, annyiszor hurcoltál meg ok nélkül, hogy inkább nekem kéne rád dühösnek lennem, és nem veled együtt sírnom!

Mert ekkor már nekem is ömlöttek a könnyeim. A hangom megremegett.

- Nem! Nem megy! Nem tudok rád haragudni! Nem tudom megtenni! Egészen mostanáig azon gyötörtem magam, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy nem vagyok egy haszontalan fadarab, mint amilyennek sokszor titulálsz! És működött! Az a több, mint fél év, amit Akanéval együtt eltöltöttem, sok mindent tanultam belőle, és a végén nem én szakítottam, hanem ő!

Eleresztettem, és mélyen a szemeibe néztem.

- És ezt mind azért tettem meg, mert... Én... Én...

Nem tudtam hangosan kimondani, de éreztem, hogy ha nem teszem meg, akkor elszalasztom a lehetőséget, és ő eltűnik előlem, így nagy levegőt vettem:

- Én szerelmes vagyok beléd te őrült nőszemély! Szeretlek, és ezért mentem bele ebbe az egész őrültségbe!

Nagyon erősen szipogott, de ki tudta magából préselni a szavakat.

- És most miért mondod ezt el nekem?- Mert... Mert volt rá időm, hogy végiggondoljam az egészet! Végre rájöttem, hogy amit tettél, az nem azért volt, mert dühös voltál rám, vagy mert ki akartál szúrni velem, hanem azért, mert segíteni akartál, hogy jobb emberré váljak! Azért volt, mert nem akartad, hogy a hülyeségeim miatt bajba kerüljek, hogy ne verjenek meg, vagy még rosszabb! Igazam van, vagy sem?

Nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott, és ez nekem elég volt.

- Látod, nem vagyok én akkora idióta, ha belegondolsz... Talán ütődött vagyok egy kicsit, de megvan a magamhoz való eszem!

Hirtelen átölelt, és hihetetlenül erősen, ragaszkodva szorított, és megint sírni kezdett. Nem kellettek már a szavak, mindent elárultak a könnyei.

* * *

- És ez most komoly? Ti házasok vagytok, és van egy fiatok?  
- Pontosan!

Tomoyát teljesen ledöbbentette ez a rengeteg információ egyszerre. Mindannyian elnéztük a gyermekeinket, ahogy most már hárman együtt játszottak. A lányok nagyon szépen építgették a vár falait, míg Hikaru, az erős fiú vödröket töltött meg, és homokból bástyákat emelt. Remekül elvoltak, és gyakran lehetett kacagni hallani őket. Nagisa volt végül, aki megszólalt.

- Nos? Van még valami, amit nem tudunk esetleg?  
- Nos, az Akane Saga ezzel véget ért!

Ezt Yamato mondta, akinek láthatóan volt még mesélni valója.

- De van még nektek egy kis történetem! Takashi a tanúm rá, hogy mindkettőtöket elég régóta ismerlek! Különösen Nagisát!

Tomoya és Nagisa Szemei kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől.

- Hogy mi?!  
- Jól hallottátok! Nagisát még anno 1994-ből ismerem! Emlékszel még arra a Decemberre Takashi?

Hogy ne emlékeztem volna, hiszen az egy nagyon hideg, és nagyon eseménydús december volt.

* * *

**Yamato Szemszöge**

Nem is olyan sokára beköszöntött a december, és vele az igazi farkasordító hidegek is. Az első hó leesett, ami csak tovább rontotta a helyzetet. Takashi és én egy ideje egyedül jártunk haza, ami annak volt felírtható, hogy Sanakonak megszaporodott a munkája, mind az iskolában, mind otthon, Sayuri pedig otthon az ágyat nyomta egy ronda náthával. Egy ilyen alkalommal épp hazafelé tartottunk, miközben kedélyesen beszélgettünk az élet dolgairól. Takashinak nem állt be a szája, és folyton a kapcsolatukról beszélt.

- Remekül mennek a dolgaitok igaz?  
- Mi az hogy! Tudod mit csinált a múlt szombaton?- Nem is tudom... Orrba vágott?  
- A fenéket!

Egy kicsit elpirult, és csak nehezen bökte ki.

- Nos a helyzet az... Hogy Sanako szájon csókolt! Ellopta az első csókomat!- Hogy mit csinált?!  
- Jól hallottad! Egy ideje eljárunk kocogni együtt, és ő elejtett valamit... Mindketten lehajoltunk, hogy felvegyük, és összefejeltünk... Egymás hegyén-hátán kötöttünk ki... Ő egyre közelebb jött, és a többit már gondolom sejted!  
- Sanako nem cicázik mi?  
- Az már egyszer biztos! Na nem mintha bánnám, nagyon kellemes érzés volt!

Én csak csendben bólintottam,ő meg gyanakodva nézett rám.

- Te! Mi van veled és Sayurival?- Már megint kezded?  
- Miért ne kezdeném? Szóval, mi a helyzet?  
- Semmilyen helyzet nincs, barátok vagyunk és kész!  
- Na ja, barátok, mint én és Sanako nem?

Megint az sunyi arckifejezése volt, mint általában, én meg csak megráztam a fejem. Igaz, gondolkodtam már elég sokat ezen a témán, és mindegy hányszor mentem át ezen, minden alkalommal közelebb kerültem ahhoz a gondolathoz, hogy szerencsétlenségemre Takashinak igaza van, és tényleg többet érzek Sayuri iránt mint pusztán barátság... Ekkor valami igen szokatlan ütötte meg a fülemet. Valaki nagyon halk, szinte elhaló hangon énekelt:

- Dango... Dango... Dango... Dango...

Előttünk egy kb. 9 éves kislány sétált, ő énekelt. Érezhetően rosszul volt, mert minden ízében remegett, és a lábai is elég gyengék voltak, alig bírta cipelni a saját súlyát. Én nem bírtam ki, azonnal elrugaszkodtam, mert a kislány hirtelen megállt, és egy pillanat múlva lassan dőlni kezdett, én meg becsúszva épp időben kaptam el, mielőtt arccal a hótól megtisztított aszfaltba csapódott volna. Ahogy megvizsgáltam, teljesen ájult volt és...

- Te jó ég! Mindjárt meggyullad a láztól!- Kutasd át a holmiját, hátha megtudjuk a címét, hogy szóljunk a szüleinek!

Igaza volt, először a szülőket volt érdemes értesíteni, ha sikerült orvoshoz juttatni. A táskáját átkutatva egy címkét találtam, amin ez állt:

- Ha megtalálja ezt a táskát, juttassa vissza a Furukawa pékségbe!- Tudom melyik az! Nem messze van innen! Menjünk oda, és onnan majd hívjuk az orvost!

Mióta Takashi együtt volt Sanakóval, hihetetlenül gyorsan reagált mindenre. Bólintottam, felnyaláboltam a kislányt, és futva indultunk a pékséghez. Tényleg nem volt messze, de mikor beléptünk, a bolt üres volt, és hiába kiabáltunk a tulajdonosért.

- Ezek meg hova lettek?  
- Tök mindegy! Hívd az orvost, én meg beviszem a házba a kislányt!

Tamaki nem is szólt többet, csak a telefonhoz rohant, míg én becsörtettem a kislánnyal a bolt mögött kezdődő házba, és a nappaliként is szolgáló szobában egy pokrócra fektettem, majd betakartam egy pléddel. Ezután elrohantam, és egy vizes törülközőt hoztam, hogy valamiféle borogatást tegyek a lángoló homlokára.

- Így ni! Ennyit tehetek érted kicsi lány! A doktor bácsi nem soká itt lesz!

Igazából nagyon aranyos kislány volt. Hosszú vöröses barna haj, amiből két kis tincs antennaszerűen felfelé meredt, és ahogy rám nyitotta a szemeit, gyönyörű barna őzikeszemei voltak. Olyan kicsi volt, és törékeny. Ha nem lettünk volna ott, ez a kislány most talán halálra fagyna odakint. Hirtelen hallottam, ahogy a tulajdonosok visszatérnek, és épp egy vita közepén voltak.

- Az ég szerelmére Sanae, mondtam már, hogy nem rossz szándékkal mondom, amit mondok, csak egyszerűen kicsúszik a számon!- Lehet, de ez akkor sem szép tőled Akio-san!  
- Jól van na! Sajnálom!

Ekkor megjelentek a nappali ajtajában. Mindketten a húszas éveik végén, vagy a harmincas elején jártak. A Férfinak narancsos hatású színű haja volt, és barna szemei. A nőnek épp olyan, mint a kislánynak, csak a hosszú haját lófarokba kötve hordta. Mindkettőjüknek voltak olyan kis antennái, mint a kislánynak, így nyilván való volt, hogy az ő szülei. A férfi odaugrott hozzám, és elkapott a grabancomnál fogva.

- Mégis mit jelentsen ez, mi?

Ekkor vette csak észre a kislányt, aki épp a lábunknál feküdt nagy betegen.

- Nagisa? Ne Nagisa!

Ekkor ért vissza Takashi is.

- Az orvos azt mondta, hogy mindjárt itt lesz. Azt hiszem nem ez lesz az első itteni látogatása... Itt meg mi történt?

Most vette csak észre a szülőket, akik elkeseredetten térdeltek a kislányuk mellett.

- Azt hiszem egy családi dráma közepébe csöppentünk. Gyere menjünk!- Ne! Várjatok!

Az anya most felállt, és intett, hogy kövessük a konyhába. Itt leültünk egy-egy székre, és ő teával kínált minket.

- Sajnálom, hogy csak így betolakodtunk! A Nevem Kiriha Yamato, ő pedig a barátom, Ozawa Takashi!- Örvendek asszonyom!

Az asszony kedvesen mosolygott, de nem tudta leplezni a félelmét.

- Furukawa Sanae vagyok, a férjem Aki, és a kislányunkat Nagisát már ismeritek!

Mindketten bólogattunk.

- Igen... Nos igazából mi hoztuk haza... Épp az orrunk előtt esett össze az utcán!- Istenem... Hát már megint?

A "megint"-et nagyon elhaló hangon mondta. Ekkor érkezett meg a doktor, és Sanae-san azonnal rohant is vele együtt Nagisához, a férjét pedig kiküldte hozzánk. Ő leült, töltött magának teát, és rágyújtott, amin mi csak bámultunk egyet.

- Mi van? Tudom, hogy ez rossz szokás, de akkor is... Akkor kaptam rá, mikor Nagisa először betegedett le így!- Tehát ez nem az első alkalom már?

Megrázta a fejét, és szinte érezni lehetett, mennyire feszült.

- Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztátok! Hálás vagyok!  
- Épp előttünk haladt pár lépéssel, mikor összeesett, nem hagyhattuk magára!

Bólintott, és rágyújtott egy újabb szálra.

- Egyáltalán mi ez a betegség, amiben szenved?

Takashi kérdése elég lényegre törő volt. Akio-san csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Halvány lila gőzöm sincs... Hogy őszinte legyek, senki sem tudja...- Hogy lehet az?  
- Minden alkalommal, mikor az idő lehűl, ő megbetegszik. Van amikor ahogy jött, el is múlik másnapra, de van amikor hónapokig fekszik az ágyban tehetetlenül.  
- Nincs erre semmilyen gyógymód?  
- A fene... Még az orvos sem tudja megmondani mi a baja... Akkor hogy lenne gyógymód? 

Igaza volt, és én tényleg komolyan sajnáltam is. Nem rossz szokásból dohányzott, hanem mert így nyugtatta az elhasználódott idegeit. Némi szünet után folytatta a magyarázatát.

- Nos, A helyzet az, hogy a születésnapja 24-én lesz, és Sanae-val épp azt tervezgettük, mit vegyünk neki ajándékba... El is felejtkeztünk róla, és nem mentünk elé az iskolába... Bátor kislány, hogy egyedül el mert indulni... Amikor Sanae és én összekaptunk egy kicsit valamin, akkor végleg kiszaladt a fejünkből minden...  
- Értem én... Mármint, ha az én lányom is ilyen lenne...  
- Jó gyerek vagy te Yamato, ezt beismerem... És te is Takashi! Köszönöm hogy segítettetek Nagisának! Nem is tudom mi lett volna, ha ti nem vagytok ott!

Kicsit idegesen néztük mindketten a födet. Látszólag egy ideges, hirtelen haragú, éles nyelvű ember volt, valójában a kislánya jelentett neki mindent. Ezek után elbúcsúztunk, és a kis Nagisának minden jót és jobbulást kívántunk. Másnap aztán minden elmeséltünk a többieknek is. Sanako, és Sayuri, aki közben felgyógyult a betegségéből, teljesen le voltak taglózva. Még Akane, aki végre bekapcsolódott a mi kis társulatunkba, is szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

- Ez rettenetes... Hogy lehetséges, hogy ne legyen gyógymód?

Sayuri szemei szokás szerint megteltek könnyekkel. Neki és az ő gyenge kis lelkének az ilyesmi nagyon sok volt. Takashi és Sanako most is egymás kezét fogták, és Sanako gyengéden a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Szóval... Azon gondolkoztam, hogy... Mi lenne, ha adnánk Nagisának egy kis ajándékot?

Mindenki meglepett arccal bámult rám.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?

Sanako aggódóan nézett rám, de én csak bólogattam.

- Persze csak ha akartok is segíteni!

Végül is eldöntöttük, hogy Sayuri velem jön, hogy segítsen ajándékot választani, míg Sanako, Akane, és Takashi más tervet eszeltek ki. Iskola végeztével azonnal elindultunk a bevásárlókörútra, és több boltot is végignéztünk, hogy a megfelelő ajándékot válasszuk ki, ami jó egy ilyen kicsi gyereknek.

- Tulajdonképpen mit akarsz venni neki?

Sayuri ezt úgy kérdezte, hogy még mindig azon tűnődött, amiről korábban beszéltünk.

- Nem is tudom, talán egy Játékmaci jó lenne...  
- Biztosan... Nincs valami, amit konkrétan szeret?

Egy kicsit eltűnődtem, majd hirtelen eszembe ötlött:

- Egy dalt énekelt... Hogy is volt... Dango, Dango...- A nagy Dango Család dala!

Az arca szinte ragyogott, rajta egy hatalmas mosollyal.

- Talán ismered?  
- Persze! Egy kedves kis gyerekműsor figurái... Nem olyan régi még, és a városban is most kezd igazán elterjedni... De ismerek egy helyet, ahol találhatunk egy csomót belőle!

Ezzel kézen ragadott, és együtt szaladtunk el a legközelebbi olyan boltba, ahol mindenféle plüssjátékokat árultak.

Eljött aztán a December 24. is. Minden készen állt, és besétáltunk a Furukawa pékségbe, ahol hatalmas meglepetésünkre, Akio-san mellett a pulton ülve a kis Nagisát is ott találtuk. Jó volt látni, hogy már ennyivel jobban van.

- Na lám, Sziasztok! Tyűha, elég sokan vagytok!

Sayuri, Sanako és Akane bemutatkoztak a szülőknek, majd mindannnyian kaptunk egy nagy baráti ölelést Nagisától, holott csak én és Takashi voltunk, akikre egyáltalán emlékezhetett. Igazán aranyos kislány volt, és mikor nem volt rosszul, hatalmas mosoly ülte meg az arcát, bár még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, azért jó volt látni, hogy így is vidám volt. Sanako és Takashi most hozakodtak elő a nagy meglepetéssel: Egy hatalmas tortával, amire azt írták: Happy Birthday Nagisa! Ezt Reika-san és Akane sütötték együtt. Nagisa szerényen, de boldogan mosolygott, őzikeszemei pedig boldogan csillogtak. Hamar elfújta a gyertyákat, és a tortát jóformán szétkapkodtuk. El kell ismerni, tényleg hihetetlenül finom volt. Ezután átmentünk a lakórészbe, és Sayuri és én átadtuk a mi "kis" ajándékunkat: Egy akkora Dango Plüsst, ami majdnem akkora volt, mint Nagisa maga. Nagisa tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a hatalmas, rózsaszín pillecukorra hasonlító játékot, majd széles mosollyal rávetette magát, és egészen mélyen beleásta a kis arcát a játék anyagába. Ezután a kis ünnepség hamar eltelt, és igazán kellemes volt, ahogy Nagisa szép lassan kitárulkozott előttünk. Mikor aztán elköszöntünk, ő még sokáig kint állt és integetett utánunk, mielőtt bement volna. Egy idő után én és Sayuri egyedül maradtunk, és lassan hazasétáltunk az újra leszakadó hóban. Egy pillanatra megálltam az egyik utcai lámpa alatt, és elnéztem a lehulló hópelyheket. Sayuri is csatlakozott hozzám, és egy kicsit kipirulva álltunk így egymás mellett.

- Romantikus környezet ez nem?

Ezt úgy a semmiből mondtam, és Sayuri, aki erre rám nézett még jobban kipirult.

- Erhm... Igen... Tényleg kellemes...- Izé... Akartam már kérdezni... Találtál már valakit, aki tetszik neked?

Egy darabig nem mondott semmit.

- Nos... Éppen találtam...- Oh... Értem...

Kicsit kedvetlenül el akartam sétálni. Épp most akartam volna sort keríteni erre a témára, amivel kapcsolatban Takashi már olyan régóta nyaggatott. el akartam sétálni, de hirtelen megragadta a kezem.

- Várj! Hová mész?  
- Azt mondtad, van valaki... Értem én!  
- Ne csináld már te buta, én rád gondoltam!

Hirtelen megtorpantam, és térdig zuhant az állam. Megfordultam, és találkozott a tekintetem az ő zavart, szégyellős nézésével.

- Úgy érted... ?  
- Persze... Mégis mit hittél te buta!?- Nos... Én... Én nem is tudom...

Egy darabig zavartan vakargattam a fejem, ő meg folytatta.

- Miért kérded?  
- Én csak...

Magam sem tudtam igazából jól megmagyarázni, ehelyett csak közelebb léptem hozzá és megragadtam mindkét kezét, miközben a földet nézve folytattam.

- Csak az van... Hogy te is tetszel nekem... Mármint komolyan!

Ő is lefelé nézett, hogy elrejtse a kipirult arcát.

- Hűűű... Mármint... Te jó ég... Komolyan... ?

Olyan szerény és zavarodott volt. Ezerszer látta már Sanakot és Takashit így, de azt valószínűleg álmában sem képzelte, hogy mi is így végezzük.

- Úgy értem... Nos nem csak az, hogy tetszel Sayuri... Hanem... Azt hiszem... Azt hiszem Szerelmes vagyok beléd!

Ez az utolsó, kicsit szaggatott mondat minden szavát belé fojtotta, és csak átölelt, szorított engem, ahogy a gyenge karjaival tudott, és így álltunk a zuhogó hóban, az utcai lámpa fényénél, és egy szó sem hangzott el jó pár percig. Csak álltunk ott némán, az éjszaka kellős közepén, egy gyengéd ölelésben összefonódva,


End file.
